Powrót do domu
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Slash HP/DM. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Ostatnia po "Czytając między wierszami" i "Życiu na gorąco" część trylogii. Zbetowane przez Kaczalkę i Aevenien.
1. Chapter 1

**POWRÓT DO DOMU**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Czas: 02:31 __  
__Data: 3 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__Temat: _

_W dniu, w którym dostanę w swoje ręce tego, kto to wszystko zaplanował, pożałuje on, że się w ogóle urodził. _

_Czas: 03:07 __  
__Data: 3 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__  
__Temat: _

_Leżę w łóżku i nie mogę zasnąć. Błagambłagambłagam, bądź cały i zdrowy. _

_Czas: 04:23 __  
__Data: 4 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__  
__Temat: _

_Nienawidzę Rona Weasleya, ale mam nadzieję, że naprawdę jest tak dobrym aurorem, jak twierdziłeś. Bo jeśli nie odnajdzie Cię szybko, ja zwariuję. Ty… Wróć do domu, do jasnej cholery. Dokonaj cudu, zamachaj tymi swoimi rękami, przecież potrafisz! Połam tej całej bandzie wszystkie kości i wracaj do domu. __  
__Natychmiast! _

_Czas: 04:26 __  
__Data: 4 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__  
__Temat: _

_Wiem, że to idiotyzm pisać do Ciebie e-maile, gdy Cię porwano, ale nie, nie oszalałem jeszcze do końca. Po prostu nie mogę spać i jeżeli nie zrobię czegoś z rękami, skończy się na_ następnym _papierosie, a moje płuca już teraz mnie nienawidzą i DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, NAPRAWDĘ ZACZYNAM WARIOWAĆ, KURWA MAĆ! _

_Czas: 04:28 __  
__Data: 4 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__  
__Temat: _

_A skoro już nie śpię… __  
__Wiesz, dlaczego nie zgodziłem się użyć na Tobie magii seksualnej? Tak, pamiętam, że zawsze rozpraszałem Cię za pomocą żartów albo obciągania, co dawało stuprocentową gwarancję odwrócenia Twojej uwagi od tej kwestii. Zważywszy, że całymi latami korzystałem wyłącznie z tego rodzaju czarów, mogę pewnie uchodzić w tej chwili za światowego eksperta od zaklęć seksualnych. Odpowiem Ci teraz na to pytanie, ale nie dlatego, bo myślę, że możesz nie wrócić do domu, lecz po to, abyś znał prawdę, _kiedy_ do niego wrócisz. Uważam, że powinieneś dowiedzieć się o mnie bardzo wielu rzeczy, ale na razie zacznijmy od jednego wyznania. __  
__Chcę, żebyś wił się z rozkoszy tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą moich rąk i mnie samego. Widzę, jak się łobuzersko uśmiechasz, myśląc: „Draco, ależ ty masz ego, chłopie. To niemożliwe, żeby urosło jeszcze bardziej". Zgadzam się z tym, niemniej to tylko część wyjaśnienia. Nie chcę, żeby znalazła się między nami jakaś dodatkowa warstwa. I bez tego jesteśmy wystarczająco obciążeni własnym, pieprzonym balastem. Nie nałożyliśmy go na siebie wzajemnie, ale przecież on istnieje: w postaci Twoich dzieci, mojej rodziny, Twojego małżeństwa, mojej przeszłości. Muszę być pewien, że gdy wykrzykujesz moje imię, to robisz to z mojego powodu. Mojego. Mimo całego bagażu, jaki niosę. Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś pewien, kto Cię dotyka. I to bez żadnych dodatkowych środków pomocniczych. (Choć z drugiej strony takowe zapewniają całkiem niezłą rozrywkę — nie wypróbowaliśmy jeszcze mokrych zabaw, ale spodobają Ci się, zobaczysz. Zaufaj mi.) Nie pomyśl sobie tylko, że piszę to wszystko, by zatuszować swoją niepewność. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że obce jest mi to uczucie. Kieruje mną niewzruszona świadomość, jakie ogromne spoczywa na nas obciążenie. W istocie to moje wykraczające poza normę (co przyznaję) poczucie własnej wartości nakazuje mi żądać, by jedyną rzeczą znajdującą się między naszymi ciałami był pot. __  
__Zrozumiałem ostatnio — naprawdę masz talent do pobudzania introspekcji, co zakrywa na czystą ironię, jako że sam jesteś najmniej skłonną do autorefleksji osobą, jaką znam — że magia seksualna, którą stosowałem jako, hmm, powiedzmy, metresa (kurwa lub dziwka za bardzo trącą pospólstwem), stanowiła sposób trzymania się na dystans od moich „dobroczyńców". Dzieliła nas warstewka magii. Żaden z nich nie ujrzał mojego prawdziwego oblicza. Płacili mi i dostawali, czego pragnęli. Pokusę. Kokieterię. Wampa. Niegrzecznego chłopca. Grzecznego chłopca. Mieli to, czego zażądali. W końcu dostawałem za to pieniądze, a wierz mi, że zasłużyłem sobie na każdy jeden zarobiony cent. Wychodziłem naprzeciw ich wymaganiom, o ile wystawiony czek był pokaźny. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie dostali_ mnie._  
__Skończ lepiej, bo zaczynasz rzucać frazesami, Draco. _

_Czas: 05:21 __  
__Data: 4 kwietnia 2020 __  
__Do: __.uk__  
__Od: Draco Malfoy __  
__Temat: _

_Ucieszysz się, gdy Ci powiem, że Twój Weasley i ja (czyż nie jesteś ze mnie dumny, że nie napisałem „Wiewiór"? — a zapewniam Cię, że bardzo chciałem) mniej lub bardziej odstawiliśmy na bok wzajemną antypatię. Owszem, on nadal traktuje mnie jak kurwę, a ja jego jak idiotę, ale żaden z nas nie dopuszcza, by miało to jakikolwiek wpływ na przebieg śledztwa. __  
__Staram się. Naprawdę, Harry, daję z siebie, ile mogę. Muszę, ponieważ moja pogarda dla Weasleya jest bezbrzeżna… Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że nie znasz nikogo, kto byłby bardziej skłonny do obsesyjnego myślenia o jednej rzeczy. To prawda. Czas jest wszystkim, czym teraz dysponuję — a gdy ma się mózg taki jak ja, to słowo „obsesja" staje się synonimem oddychania. __  
__Dlatego też nie potrafię przestać o nas myśleć. __  
__Przypuszczam, że niebawem zjawią się tu Twoje dzieci. No bo przecież jedno chodzi mi obsesyjnie po głowie, prawda? A że dysponuję dogłębnie ujmującą osobowością, ze zwinnością gryzonia (tak, skojarz to sobie spokojnie z fretką, o to mi chodziło!) ustalę ich słabe punkty i, to chyba jasne, wykorzystam je bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie ma mowy o innym scenariuszu. Dzień, w którym pozwolę pokonać się bandzie smarkaczy, będzie zarazem dniem, w którym założę kanarkowożółte crocksy na jaskrawozielone skarpetki i w tym oto zestawie wmaszeruję do butiku Dolce'go i Gabbany. Już prędzej własnoręcznie odetnę sobie stopy nożykiem do otwierania małży. __  
__Ale żeby zaraz próbować oczarować moją osobowością resztę magicznego świata? __  
__Muszę Ci coś wyznać: jako domniemany winny zakończenia trwającego dwadzieścia lat teatrzyku z Harrym i Ginny w rolach tytułowych nie wykazuję w tej kwestii już aż tak spokojnej pewności siebie. Jeśli „Prorokowi" wystarczy odwagi, wyda numer specjalny, opatrzony nagłówkiem „Draco Malfoy, Mężczyzna, Który Zabił Miłość Jak z Bajki!". Już to sobie wyobrażam. „Drodzy czytelnicy, prosimy nie przyjmować do wiadomości, że ta homoseksualna osoba przed Wami, która wygląda jak Harry Potter i mówi jak Harry Potter, to on. Chwileczkę — ale to_ jest _Harry Potter, jak najbardziej biorący czynny udział w tym zbrodniczym, wymierzonym przeciw ludzkości związku! Najświeższe wiadomości! Potter pieprzy tyłki, jakby był do tego stworzony!" Moment! NO BO I JEST! __  
__Pomijając niepozbawiony sporego znaczenia szczegół, że jesteś gejem i to wcale nie za moją sprawą, wkurza mnie niemożebnie (czyli do tego stopnia, że wkrótce będę musiał stawić się u lekarza z prośbą o coś na ciśnienie), że wszyscy kompletnie wyparli ze świadomości, iż rozwiodłeś się, zanim jeszcze spotkaliśmy się ponownie. Na miłość boską, ludzie, nauczcie się liczyć, do jasnej cholery! __  
__Sytuacji wcale nie polepsza fakt, że Twoja była z chęcią garnie się do fotografów i pojawia w najbardziej obleganych miejscach publicznych, obnosząc się z miną „współczujcie mi, jestem taka biedna". Na dupę Merlina, ona rzeczywiście Cię nienawidzi, prawda? Nie, nie chcę jej o nic obwiniać, bo gdybym ja był na jej miejscu, a Ty po dwudziestu latach pożycia oświadczyłbyś mi nagle: „Aha, ta cała sprawa z homoseksualizmem… Było, minęło", to zabrakłoby mi słów na opisanie furii, jaką bym wtedy odczuł — więc tak, rozumiem ją. Poza tym nie sposób odmówić jej sprytu, potrafi wzbudzić i utrzymać wokół siebie szum medialny. Jakże ślizgońsko z jej strony. Robi to tylko po to, żeby Ci dokopać, czyż nie? Bez skrępowania korzysta z zainteresowania, którym „Prorok" obdarza Twoją osobę. Gdyby na jej miejscu był ktoś inny, wysłałbym mu list gratulacyjny. Na dzień dzisiejszy sprawy wyglądają tak, że dzięki jej aktualnej kampanii prasowej wątpię, czy mógłbym w ogóle pokazać się na Pokątnej bez sypiącego mi się na głowę gradu klątw. Uwierz mi, Ciebie nie mogą znienawidzić — choćby ze względu na ten drobiazg z zabiciem Voldemorta — ale sezon łowiecki na Dracona Malfoya można uznać za otwarty. __  
__Wiem, że potrząsnąłbyś głową, czytając te słowa i zapewnił mnie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I że jeszcze nigdy nie przejmowałeś się opinią publiczną. W to ostatnie wierzę całkowicie, inaczej nie nosiłbyś tych niegustownych koszul. __  
__Cholera, mózg mi odmawia współpracy, jestem tak wykończony. Proszę, błagam, zrób to, co zawsze umiałeś robić najlepiej: dokonaj rzeczy niemożliwej. Wróć do domu._

XXX

— Kurwa, Weasley, to już trzeci dzień!  
Zatrzymałem się, by rzucić mu naprawdę paskudne spojrzenie (gdyby moje oczy na krótko stały się laserami, Wiewiór jak nic byłby teraz rozpływającą się smugą dymu), wracając po chwili do przerwanego, niespokojnego krążenia tam i z powrotem po całej długości salonu.  
— Kurwa, Malfoy, doskonale wiem, ile czasu minęło. Dostajemy korepetycje z rachunków jako dodatek do nauki wyrafinowanych zaklęć. Przeanalizujmy to jeszcze raz.  
— Kurwa! — wrzasnąłem ile sił w płucach. — Już milion razy opowiadałem tobie i Shackleboltowi, co się stało! — Przemaszerowałem do drzwi wejściowych, zamaszyście otworzyłem je na oścież i wwierciłem wzrok w szklarza, który, siedząc na schodach przed domem, robił sobie właśnie przerwę na kawę i papierosa. — Jeżeli nie uporasz się w godzinę ze wstawieniem szyb w oknach na pierwszym piętrze, osobiście złamię ci…  
— Do kuchni. Jazda! — zarządził Weasley. Złapał mnie za ramię, energicznie wymanewrował z powrotem do holu i poprowadził korytarzem, podczas gdy wykrzykiwałem końcówkę zdania skierowanego do szklarza:  
— ...każdy palec z osobna! Młotkiem blacharskim! A potem zacznę...  
Weasley szarpnął wolną dłonią za krzesło stojące przy stole kuchennym i cisnął mnie na nie z takim impetem, że omal nie upadłem na podłogę razem z oparciem. To była pierwsza rysa szpecąca powierzchnię jego niewzruszonej od siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin postawy, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło,że poczułem się o niebo lepiej. Sięgając po papierosy, wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze — Chryste, co za ból — i zrozumiałem, że jeśli zapalę dziś jeszcze jednego, to najpóźniej jutro będę miał gwarantowanego raka płuc. W zamian za to zacząłem odliczać w duchu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia gdzieś w okolicach czterech tysięcy pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu opanuję się na tyle, że zdołam zbudować sensowne zdanie. Dobrnąłem zaledwie do dwunastu, gdy od drzwi prowadzących do sutereny i znajdującego się w niej mieszkania Renza dobiegło niepewne:  
— Szefie?…  
W przeciągu dwóch sekund, pomiędzy moim „Ron Weasley. Zajmuje się porwaniem Harry'ego. Renzo i Mario. Moi specjaliści od wszystkiego" a profesjonalnym otaksowaniem tatuaży Renza przez Weasleya, ten pierwszy uznał Wiewióra za glinę, a sam został wzięty przez niego za byłego więźnia. Pewnej nocy w klubie, w którym Renzo pracował kiedyś jako wykidajło, popełniłem błąd, pytając jednego z barmanów, czy wszystkie te plotki dotyczące więziennych doświadczeń mojego ochroniarza zawierając w sobie ziarno prawdy. Przypuszczałem, że stanowiły one jedynie element pozowania na macho, powszechny wśród złodziei. Barman śmiał się dziko przez chwilę, po czym osuszył sobie kąciki oczu ściereczką do polerowania kieliszków i odpowiedział między jednym a drugim napadem chichotu: „Żartujesz sobie, co nie?"  
Jasne, oczywiście, że żartowałem. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem następnego ranka, było zażądanie dla Renza premii.  
Mario, jak zwykle, czaił się kilka kroków za jego plecami.  
Gdy tylko wyjaśniliśmy sobie z Harrym ten idiotyzm ze Zmieniaczem Czasu, rozpoczęliśmy nasz szalony, międzykontynentalny romans. Dwa razy w miesiącu zjawiałem się na tydzień w Londynie, a resztę czasu spędzałem tutaj. Harry przebywał głównie w Londynie i wygospodarowywał dwa weekendy miesięcznie, by odwiedzić mnie w Nowym Jorku. Pozostałe dni pochłaniały mu zajęcia natury aurorskiej, podczas gdy ja kontynuowałem misję windowania chłamu na wyżyny mniej więcej sztuki. O tym, że mam do tych rzeczy, że się tak wyrażę, sprawną rękę, całkiem wyraźnie świadczyło moje konto bankowe.  
Obyty z umiejętnością oczarowania magicznego świata Wielkiej Brytanii, Harry szybko uporał się ze znalezieniem sobie miejsca w mugolskiej części Nowego Jorku. Sam, moja twarda jak skała Sam, traktowała go jak młodszego braciszka mimo faktu, że był od niej o pięć lat starszy. DavyD nieustannie gapił się na jego tyłek, a Stephan i Courtney konkurowali ze sobą w dyscyplinie „kto uwielbia go bardziej". Nawet Caroline miała do niego słabość, choć nigdy nie przypuściłbym, iż była genetycznie zdolna do lubienia kogokolwiek poza swoim fryzjerem oraz maklerem giełdowym. A, i jeszcze chłopcem od zakupów* u Barneysa. Renzo i Mario też lubili Harry'ego, chociaż bez przerwy mieli go na oku, upewniając się, że nie porysuje srebrnych sztućców, gdy tylko odwrócę głowę.  
— Renzo, byłbyś tak uprzejmy i zaparzył nam herbaty? — Tak naprawdę wolałbym lampkę (albo cztery) Napoleona, ale musiałem zadowolić się filiżanką (albo dwiema) Earl Greya.  
— Panie Weasley, ani słowa o panu Harrym? — zapytał Renzo stłumionym głosem. Jakby inaczej, skoro odpowiedź mogła brzmieć jedynie „nie". Jakby inaczej, skoro sam czułem wynędzniały wygląd własnej twarzy, zawsze zapowiadający nadejście załamania nerwowego o epickich rozmiarach. Może Renzo był nieco brutalny, ale z pewnością nie głupi, więc pewnie uznał, że powinien zapytać.  
Weasley nie odpowiedział, ograniczając się do potrząśnięcia głową.  
Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Renzo gimnastykował się z wodą i czajnikiem, a Mario nakrywał do stołu. Stawiając na blacie talerz z wysoką piramidą herbatników, skierował na nie znaczące spojrzenie i powiedział z naciskiem:  
— To te z czekoladowym brzegiem. Twoje ulubione.  
No tak, mój brzuch i plecy stykały się już niemal ze sobą od wewnątrz. Nieważne. Nawet gdyby miał to być mój ostatni posiłek w życiu, nie przełknąłbym ani kęsa. Ponieważ chodziło, no cóż, o Harry'ego.  
Weasley również zignorował ciastka, posyłając tylko Renzowi zmęczony uśmiech w podziękowaniu za postawioną przed nim filiżankę z herbatą. Przemiana, której dokonał Harry, stała się także udziałem Wiewióra. Naprawdę nie powinienem nazywać go już w ten sposób, chociaż nadal _wyglądał_ wiewiórowato. Wyobrażałem sobie, że dla niego pewnie też ciągle wyglądam jak fretka: mój ostry podbródek zrobił się jeszcze ostrzejszy. Nareszcie pozbył się kompleksu mniejszości, gigantycznego niczym kontynent afrykański, który męczył go przez całe siedem lat w Hogwarcie. Układ ramion, cechujący jego obecną postawę, emanował aurą surowej powagi, pewności siebie i przekonania, że jeśli świat nagle się zawali i stanie w płomieniach, to on przeżyje, a jeśli nie, to ginąc, porwie za sobą przynajmniej tylu wrogów, ile to możliwe.  
Naturalnie nie obawiałem się Rona Weasleya. Dzień, w którym odczuję przed nim strach, będzie zarazem dniem, w którym rzucę się z dachu Empire State Building.  
W odpowiedzi na niemą, właściwą żyjącym w stadzie drapieżnikom dynamikę pojawiającą się między mężczyznami pewnego pokroju, Renzo i Mario natychmiast ulegli bijącej od Weasleya aurze zagrożenia. Odnotowałem ten fakt w mojej prywatnej, mentalnej rubryce „hmmm, zastanawiające". Gdy rzuciłem krótkie „dzięki", dając im tym samym dyskretnie do zrozumienia, że mogą sobie pójść, ich ulga była tak odczuwalna i wielka, że omal nie połamali sobie nóg, zbiegając do swojego leża w suterenie. Lekkie machnięcie różdżki Weasleya i drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem, a rzucone chwilę potem zaklęcie wyciszające było na tyle potężne, by wprawić w wibracje leżącą na moim spodku łyżeczkę.  
— Czemu nie przysłali listu z żądaniem okupu ani nie rozgłosili swojego wyczynu za pośrednictwem „Proroka"? _Główny auror, Harry Potter, porwany przez śmierciożerców. Wiwat początkujący następcy Voldemorta!_  
Weasley nie odpowiedział od razu. Zamarł w pół ruchu, upił łyk herbaty, dodał do niej niecałą łyżeczkę cukru i odezwał się wreszcie cichym głosem:  
— Podejrzewam, że rozgłos niezbyt ich interesuje. Chcą nas na razie tylko wypróbować. Usłyszymy coś od nich w okolicach piątku. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chcieli zwlekać z tym jeszcze bardziej, bo im dłużej czekają, tym Harry ma większe szanse na ucieczkę lub rzucenie zaklęcia na ich paskudne, niewiarygodnie głupie dupy.  
— Myślisz, że wiedzą o tym, że potrafi używać magii bezróżdżkowej?  
Weasley wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Skoro na razie się do nas nie odezwali, to zakładam, że nie są kompletnie pozbawieni mózgów. Gdybym sam był na ich miejscu, unieruchomiłbym zaklęciem krępującym całe jego ciało i kazał mu sikać w gacie.  
Chciałem cisnąć przed siebie czymś ciężkim, rzucić się na ściany z pięściami, zrobić _cokolwiek_. Byłem przekonany, że osiągnąłem kres wytrzymałości już dwa dni temu, ale niepokój narastał nieustannie, minuta po minucie, godzina po godzinie, aż pomyślałem, że zaraz zwariuję. Moja magia, trzymana w ryzach przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, zaczynała szaleć. W przeciągu ostatnich trzech dni udało mi się nie mniej niż sześć razy zbić szyby w oknach, stłuc kandelabr w jadalni i obrócić w szklany proch warte trzydzieści tysięcy dolarów kryształy z Baccaratu**.  
A cała moja nadzieja na odzyskanie Harry'ego spoczywała na barkach faceta, który żywił do mnie gruntowną i bezbrzeżną pogardę.  
— Weasley, wiem, że tego nie rozumiesz — w tym miejscu powstrzymałem się przed skomentowaniem jego ledwo słyszalnego „żebyś wiedział, do cholery" — ale właśnie odnaleźliśmy się z Harrym z powrotem i nie zamierzam go stracić. Dla nikogo. Nie na rzecz jakiegoś skręcającego się z żądzy zemsty śmierciożercy, nie na rzecz twojej wrednej siostry…  
— Hej, hej — zaprotestował.  
— Och, przestań się trudzić zaprzeczaniem. Także chodziłem z nią do szkoły. Nie sposób pozbyć się swojej natury. Nie stracę go też na rzecz twoją ani twojej żony, niezależnie od waszych wysiłków oczerniania mnie w każdy z możliwych sposobów z każdego nadarzającego się powodu.  
— Podsuwasz mi je wręcz na srebrnej tacy, nie uważasz?  
Dobry Merlinie, znowu wyjeżdżał z aluzjami pod tytułem „ty obrzydliwa, zasrana dziwko".  
— Odpierdol się. Czasami, gdy nie mogę zasnąć, leżę w łóżku i zastanawiam się, czy chodzi ci o to, że jestem gejem, czy raczej o fakt, że sprzedawałem swój tyłek.  
Nasza pierwsza i ostatnia wspólna kolacja w ich domu (dla dobra Harry'ego mieliśmy zachowywać się grzecznie) odbyła się pod znakiem wbijania mi szpil przez parę gospodarzy w trakcie całego wieczoru. Jasne, że dokładnie wiedzieli, co porabiał Draco Malfoy/Dee de Poitier w ciągu swojego dwudziestoletniego _intermezzo_. Harry próbował wszystkiego, co było w jego mocy, aby skierować konwersację na inne tory: gawędził o Nowym Jorku, starał się zainteresować nas jakąś bliżej niesprecyzowaną sprawą w biurze aurorów, wtrącał zabawne anegdotki o swoim diabelskim potomstwie, słowem, usiłował zatrzymać nadciągającą pełną parą katastrofę. Bez powodzenia. Przemiłymi małżonkami kierowała bowiem czysta determinacja obrzucenia mnie błotem i rozniesienia na strzępy po całym Ottery St. Catchpole.  
„O, mieszkałeś w Egipcie, Malfoy? I czym się tam zajmowałeś? Oprowadzaniem turystów, mówisz? (W tym miejscu następowało sugestywne zaakcentowanie słowa _oprowadzanie_, okraszone znaczącym spojrzeniem. Jakby dobrze nie wiedzieli, co robiłem w Egipcie.) Rozumiemy, że pracujesz w branży… (tutaj krótka przerwa) … wydawniczej. Co roku spędzamy kilka tygodni do Hiszpanii. Byłeś już kiedy na Costa del Sol? Aaa, _byłeś_. Wybrałeś się tam _sam_?" Aluzja aluzją aluzję pogania.  
Przez ponad dwie godziny znosiłem te wybryki, ale wreszcie nie wytrzymałem i odparłem: „O tak, w Hiszpanii było wspaniale. Płacił mi wtedy kandydat do greckiego tronu. Miał kutasa wielkości Walii, omal nie rozerwał mnie na pół". Po czym, doskonale wiedząc, że papierosy doprowadzają tę paskudną Granger do szału, zapaliłem, nie wstając od stołu.  
Po tamtej kolacji odsłoniliśmy przed sobą karty i Harry mógł mnie namawiać, ile chciał (ten sprytny drań próbował wmanewrować mnie w następne spotkanie z Weasleyami przy pomocy obciągania), ale nie zamierzałem przez kolejny wieczór cierpieć jako cel ich nietolerancji i lekceważenia. Jedna sprawa nie uległa zmianie: Malfoyowie nie płaszczą się przed nikim. A przynajmniej nie robili tego jeszcze trzy dni temu. Teraz byłbym w stanie wylizać Weasleyowi buty, gdyby Harry mnie o to poprosił. Ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że Harry jest na miejscu i może o to poprosić, a prawdopodobieństwo, że już _nigdy_ się nie zjawi, by poprosić mnie o cokolwiek…  
— Hmm, to tylko ostatni element dopełniający całości obrazu, co nie? Totalną kanalią byłeś już w szkole…  
— Do kurwy nędzy, to było ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Czy mógłbym zasugerować, abyś zsiadł wreszcie z tego konika? Bo to jest zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Nie zamierzam dyskutować o tym, jakim nastolatkiem byłem kiedyś w Hogwarcie.  
Weasley znał tylko jedną stronę Dracona Malfoya: czystokrwisty dupek, syn notorycznego śmierciożercy i wyrzutka Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie miał pojęcia o innym Draconie, tym, którego znał Harry, a ja nie kwapiłem się wtedy, by zapoznawać z nim również resztę mojego otoczenia. Byłem zbyt zajęty próbami umknięcia przed losem.  
Wyciągnąłem rękę po papierosy, zaraz jednak cofnąłem ją gwałtownie. Sam sobie zafunduję raka _oraz_ zatrucie nikotynowe, jeśli zapalę choć jednego więcej. Zacząłem mówić do stołu, bo gdybym spojrzał na Weasleya, nie powstrzymałbym się przed uderzeniem go.  
— Dobra. Opowiadałem ci to już jakieś, och… pięć tysięcy razy?… w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni, ale czemu nie, powtórzenie całości kolejny raz na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Jeśli są to śmierciożercy, to być może byłbym w stanie podsunąć ci jakąś sugestię. Mocno ograniczoną, przyznaję, jako że nie miałem zaszczytu przebywać w ich uroczej kompanii od ponad dwudziestu lat. Ale jeśli powiesz mi, komu udało się przeżyć wojnę, nie będąc obecnie rezydentem Azkabanu, pole podejrzeń mocno się zawęzi. Tylko niewielu wśród nich byłoby zdolnych do zorganizowania czegoś tego pokroju i gdy zaczniesz wymieniać nazwiska, ja zacznę decydować, czy dany delikwent jest wart podejrzenia.  
— Nie przeceniasz czasem swoich możliwości? — zaszydził.  
— Nie będę przerzucał się tu z tobą wyzwiskami. — Zmobilizowałem resztki opanowania, by nie skończyć wypowiedzi wyjątkowo ciętym „Wiewiórem". — Przede wszystkim jestem cholernie wykończony, po drugie skacząc sobie do gardeł nie odzyskamy Pottera całego i zdrowego. — Podniosłem wzrok. Obserwował mnie, bez skrępowania przewiercając oczami na wylot. Nie miałem nic do ukrycia. Wyprostowałem się na krześle i lekko wysunąłem podbródek. Nie można pieprzyć latami latorośli większości europejskich rodów królewskich, nie mając przy tym jaj wielkości kafli i to twardych jak stal. — Przeróbmy to jeszcze raz. Uważasz, że to śmierciożercy? Na to pytanie istnieją dwie odpowiedzi, a ponieważ jestem słodkim i grzecznym chłopczykiem, naprowadzę cię na ich ślad: jedna z nich brzmi „tak", a druga „nie".  
— Możliwe — odparł znudzonym tonem. — Jak już mówiłem ci _pięć tysięcy razy w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni_, moja pozycja nie przewiduje dzielenia się poufnymi informacjami z kimś, kto zszedł ze sceny dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gówno wpadało w wentylator i wolał leżeć na brzuchu z wystawioną do góry dupą, podczas gdy my wszyscy ryzykowaliśmy życiem. Jeszcze herbaty?  
Suka we mnie aż rwała się, by celnym ciosem zwalić go z krzesła, cisnąć o ścianę i potrząsać bez litości, dopóki nie zacznie gadać sensownie. Jestem szczupły, ale silny. Przyznaję, że do spędzania godzin w siłowni skłaniała mnie czysta próżność, niemniej jej pozytywnym efektem ubocznym było to, że przypuszczalnie mógłbym podnieść cały jego dziewięćdziesięciokilowy ciężar bez zalewania się potem. Choć może akurat nie dzisiaj, po trzech dniach odżywiania się wyłącznie papierosami. _Harry_, powtarzałem w myślach swoją śpiewną litanię. _Chodzi tylko o ciebie. Tu chodzi o Harry'ego_. Odczułem niemałą dumę, że mój głos nie zdradził ani ułamka furii i frustracji, które trzęsły moim wnętrzem. Dobry Boże, na pierdoloną Circe, brzmiałem autentycznie _spokojnie_.  
— Znam ich mocne i słabe strony. Możliwe, że zniknąłem na dwadzieścia lat, ale wychowałem się wśród nich. Wrodzonej natury nie da się zmienić i te sprawy. Jadałem z nimi posiłki. Gdy siedzisz obok kogoś i widzisz, jak trzyma nóż, możesz dowiedzieć się o nim rzeczy, których nijak nie da się przełożyć na całe stosy akt ani zwoje pergaminów z raportami.  
Westchnął i przetarł oczy. Kiedy znów je otworzył, zauważyłem, że były tak samo nabiegłe krwią jak moje. Pewnie też nie spał więcej niż kilka godzin w przeciągu ostatnich trzech dni.  
— Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś gejem. Wiesz, Charlie, mój brat… Nie chodzi też o to, że wypinałeś się przed każdym, kto miał grubą książeczkę czekową. Hermiona się tym brzydzi, ale mnie to nie rusza. Chodzi mi o ciebie samego. A skoro już mówisz, że nie sposób zmienić swojej pieprzonej natury… — Uniósł wzrok i obrzucił mnie krótkim spojrzeniem. — W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni nie udowodniłeś niczym, że różnisz się w jakiś sposób od tamtego samolubnego, aroganckiego palanta sprzed dwudziestu lat. I choć strasznie żałuję, że Harry i Gin nie uporali się ze swoimi problemami, to i tak wiedziałem, że coś się święci. Chodzi mi o ciebie. Nie rozumiem, czemu akurat ty.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
— _Pasujemy_ do siebie, Weasley. Nie znajduję na to innego słowa.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć, że lubicie się ze sobą pieprzyć — skomentował z drwiną.  
— Nie — odrzekłem z namysłem. — Oczywiście nie zaprzeczam, że jest całkiem niezły w łóżku, ale… — Niech piekło pochłonie rudego za to, że zmusił mnie do wypowiedzenia tego na głos. — Cierpię na patologiczną potrzebę posiadania, a on pragnie być posiadany. Równie mocno. Możliwe, że to chore i pogmatwane, ale tak, słowo _dopasowanie_ precyzyjnie oddaje stan rzeczy.  
I tu go miałem.  
— Bzdura — wymamrotał i wlał w siebie resztę herbaty. Przekonałem go, że jednak dobrze znałem Harry'ego. W końcu trwał u jego boku od niemal trzydziestu lat. O neurozach Harry'ego musiał wiedzieć więcej niż o własnych. — Najpierw najważniejsze. Trzymaj swoją zasraną moc na wodzy tak, żeby nie trzeba było wymieniać zasranych szyb w oknach co trzy zasrane godziny. Słaba wymówka o nieszczelnym przewodzie gazowym zaczyna powoli tracić wiarygodność i niedługo będziemy zmuszeni do rzucenia Obliviate na całe najbliższe sąsiedztwo. Opowiedz wszystko jeszcze raz. Od początku. A potem porozmawiamy o śmierciożercach.  
— Potrzebuję moich ludzi.

XXX

Jasne, że natychmiast wszczął potworną kłótnię. Wytknął mi, że odkąd wszystko się zaczęło, zdążył już raz zmodyfikować zaklęciem pamięć naocznych świadków porwania. W dodatku jego amerykańscy koledzy po fachu wymęczyli go bez litości, upierając się przy swojej obecności podczas rzucania Obliviate. Żalił się, ile piętnastocentymetrowych stosów formularzy musiał do tej pory wypełnić, udowadniając, że jest w stanie wyczyścić wspomnienia mojego zespołu w poprawny amerykański sposób i naprawdę nie zamierza ponownie zaznawać rozkoszy całej procedury tylko dlatego, bo ja chcę, żeby ktoś trzymał mnie za rączkę.  
Merlinie o wielkim przyrodzeniu, obdarz mnie cierpliwością.  
— Weasley, wiem, że trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć. Choć, patrząc płytko i pobieżnie, można odnieść wrażenie, że jestem kimś w rodzaju kapryśnej gejowskiej królewny, która regularnie dostaje spazmów z powodu źle wykonanego manicure, trudno o większą pomyłkę. Nie jestem osobą, której trzeba dodawać otuchy trzymaniem za rękę. Jestem kimś, kto wykazuje tendencję do bicia po łapie każdego, kto wyciągnie ją w kierunku mojej dłoni. Zażyczyłem sobie moich ludzi, ponieważ w zespole z nimi sprawdzam się lepiej. Pracujemy razem nad czasopismem…  
— Serio? Urządzając wielkie narady wojenne na temat, czyj kutas na zdjęciu miesiąca ma być natchnieniem do walenia konia?  
— Nie, to wyłącznie moja działka. Przywilej zajmowanego stanowiska. Grupowo omawiamy raczej kwestie typu postępów prac nad szczepionką przeciw AIDS jako odpowiedzi na ogólnokrajowe nagłówki o molestowaniu seksualnym. Owszem, kilka stron zawsze poświęcamy kutasom oraz innym onanistycznym inspiracjom, ale resztę magazynu zajmują aktualne reportaże, takie jak artykuły na temat spraw, które _mają znaczenie_ dla środowiska homoseksualistów. Pracujemy jako zespół i uzupełniamy się wzajemnie. Nieprzypadkowo jesteśmy tutaj, w Stanach, najlepiej sprzedającym się czasopismem dla mężczyzn. Wśród których wyodrębnić można zaskakująco duży odsetek heteroseksualnych czytelników. — Weasley ziewnął. Czy mogłem znienawidzić go jeszcze bardziej? Hmm, czemu nie. Z drugiej strony roztrzaskanie kubka z herbatą o jego skroń nie sprawi, że Harry wróci do domu. — Nie zawsze chodzi o wciskanie komuś w dupę fiuta wysmarowanego lubrykantem na bazie wody, smakującego truskawkami i nie plamiącego bielizny! — wrzasnąłem. Zmrużył oczy. Przez krótką chwilę poddałem się uczuciu satysfakcji płynącej ze świadomości, że jego nienawiść do mnie wzrosła właśnie o kilka stopni. Dobra. Łykam to, dopóki stoimy po tej samej stronie barykady, chcąc odzyskać Harry'ego. — Wiem, że rozmawiałeś z każdym z nich na osobności, istnieje jednak mała szansa, że wspólnie przypomnimy sobie coś jeszcze. — Trwał w bezruchu z typowo weasleyowskim, pustym wyrazem twarzy. — Są dla mnie jak hogwarcki dom, Weasley. Dom Na Gorąco. — Jego mina zmiękła odrobinę. — Proszę.  
— Muszę najpierw uzgodnić to z Kingsleyem — mruknął.  
— To uzgadniaj — powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby i zerknąłem na zegarek. — Minęło właśnie czterdzieści sześć godzin i trzynaście minut od uprowadzenia Harry'ego. Jazda, kurwa, jazda, Wiewiór.

XXX

Poleciłem Renzowi zamówić skrzynkę Singha*** (i to zimnego, jeśli praca u mnie nadal była mu miła) oraz tajskie żarcie na wynos w ilości wystarczającej do nakarmienia małej armii. Nadal nie miałem apetytu, jednak moje ciało znajdowało się na granicy głodowego wycieńczenia. Balansowałem na skraju szoku hipoglikemicznego i mogłem się założyć, że Weasley również. Nie był to stan sprzyjający myśleniu. Weasley musiał zmobilizować do intensywnej pracy tych kilka komórek mózgowych, które podarowała mu natura. Nieco pocieszenia czerpałem z faktu, że Renzo i Mario ciągle nie zbliżali się do niego na odległość mniejszą niż pół metra, z pewnością uważając go za zbyt niebezpiecznego. Jeśli rzeczywiście mieliśmy tu do czynienia ze śmierciożercami, roztoczenie groźnej aury było bardzo sprzyjającym zjawiskiem. Poza tym Harry mu ufał, co mniej więcej zmuszało mnie do odwdzięczenia się mu tym samym.  
Zazwyczaj nie przyozdabiałem mojego stołu w jadalni (obłędne cudo w stylu Ludwika XV, zakupione za urodzinowy bonus od kompletnie pijanego, lecz bogatego drania Didiera) kartonami zawierającymi potrawy na wynos, było nas jednak tak dużo, że nie mieściliśmy się w kuchni. Renzo, wykazujący równą właścicielowi odpowiedzialność za moje umeblowanie, komentował cichym, pełnym dezaprobaty syknięciem każde ziarenko ryżu lądujące na blacie. Mario obrzucił jedzenie krótkim spojrzeniem i opuścił pokój, mamrocząc na odchodnym coś o zamówieniu pizzy dla siebie i Renza. Courtney grzebała w swojej porcji, marudząc, że wygląda „dziwnie". Stephan narzekał na nędzny wybór dań jarskich i nękał nas pytaniami, czy aby wiemy, że wypas bydła niszczy dorzecze Amazonki, co nie przeszkadzało mu piętrzyć sobie na talerzu wielkich stosów Gaeng Masaman Nua****. DavyD nawet nie udawał, że je i poprzestał na wlewaniu w siebie piwa, powtarzając w kółko bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu: „Jesteś czarodziejem? On też jest czarodziejem?", wskazując przy tym butelką na Weasleya.  
Kolejny raz otrzymałem dowód na to, że dzień, w którym zatrudniłem Sam, był jednym z najszczęśliwszych w moim życiu. W przeciągu dziesięciu minut od chwili, kiedy zasiedliśmy przy stole, objęła dowodzenie: kazała Renzowi wyjść z jadalni i zażyć Valium, wołając jednocześnie do Maria znajdującego się za drzwiami do kuchni, żeby zorganizował kilka kawałków pizzy dla Courtney, wyrwała DavyDowi butelkę z ręki i napełniła mu talerz tajszczyzną, każąc, do jasnej cholery, wziąć się w garść i jeść, i to w tej kolejności, po czym zwróciła się do Stephana z żądaniem, aby się zamknął. Co do Weasleya, ograniczyła się do pełnego godności kiwnięcia głową w jego stronę. A ja? Zauważyła mimochodem, że jeśli nie będę jadł, to z pewnością mi nie stanie, gdy Harry wróci wreszcie do domu.  
— Jest niezła. Dałbym jej pracę w mgnieniu oka — szepnął mi Weasley do ucha.  
— To mugolka, a nawet gdyby nią nie była, to i tak byś jej nie dostał. Zwariowałbym bez niej — przyznałem, sięgając po pałeczki.

XXX

— Więc Harry zjawiał się u ciebie co drugi weekend pod koniec każdego tygodnia, który mieliście spędzić tutaj, w Nowym Jorku?  
— Mógłbyś nastawiać według niego zegarek — westchnąłem.  
— Pieprzenie się z tobą musiało uszkodzić mu mózg — skrzywił się Weasley.  
Sam nie starała się nawet ukryć rozbawienia.  
— Cóż, w odróżnieniu od cukierkowatego szczęścia, w którym ostentacyjnie pławisz się wraz ze swoją żoną, moje jest nieco mniej nieskazitelne. Jego dzieci mają mnie w głębokiej pogardzie. Dlatego też spędzam w naszym londyńskim mieszkaniu tak mało czasu jak to możliwe. Najwyżej dwa tygodnie w miesiącu, a przeważnie nawet niecały tydzień. Łapię samolot w poniedziałek rano i wracam nim w piątek rano. Harry bierze zazwyczaj świstoklik do Nowego Jorku w piątek wieczorem, a powrotny w niedzielę wieczorem. To dla ciebie oczywiście żadna nowość, ale w weekendy, których nie spędza tutaj, wybiera się albo do ciebie i twojej uroczej żony, proszę, pozdrów ją serdecznie, albo udaje się siecią Fiuu do Hogsmeade, by złożyć wizytę tym piekielnym bachorom, które nazywa swoimi dziećmi.  
— Jestem chrzestnym tych bachorów, więc lepiej opanuj swój rozlatany jęzor. Tak więc jeśli ktoś chciał zaplanować porwanie, wystarczyło mu obserwować Harry'ego przez jakiś czas, góra trzy miesiące, a potem zorganizować napad na twoje biuro. Co też dokładnie zrobił.  
— Czy ci, którzy zabrali Harry'ego, też byli czarodziejami? — zapytał DavyD.  
— Skończysz wreszcie z tą obsesją na punkcie czarodziejów? — zrugałem go. Nie miałem serca powiedzieć mu, że gdy tylko rozwiążemy tę sprawę, z całego incydentu nie pozostanie mu ani jedno wspomnienie.  
Weasley wskazał różdżką w stronę DavyDa.  
— Wykapany Zabini.  
— Już to słyszałem.  
— Renzo i Mario…  
— Tak, Crabbe i Goyle, a zanim otworzysz usta, Sam to Pansy, tylko wysoka i blond. — Gdy swego czasu Harry wytknął mi fakt, że zapełniałem emocjonalne luki udanymi namiastkami moich dawnych przyjaciół, nabrał on uderzającej jawności. Jedynymi osobami, których nie byłem w stanie zastąpić nikim innym, pozostali moi rodzice oraz Harry. Ponieważ byli, oczywiście, niezastąpieni. — Mówiłem ci przecież, że są dla mnie jak hogwarcki dom.  
— Stephan i Courtney?  
— Teo Nott, mający swój neurotyczny dzień…  
— No, ja nigdy… — wtrącił pospiesznie Stephan.  
— Naprawdę mamy zanudzić Weasleya twoim okiennym fetyszem i pociągiem do gzymsów, Stephan? — skontrowałem, machając ręką w jego kierunku. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i nadąsał się, wydymając usta, ale przynajmniej zamilkł. — A Courtney to Milicenta, której fryzura ma akurat swój szczęśliwy dzień. A skoro już o tym mowa, Courtney, nie zniosę dłużej tego wiechcia na twojej głowie. Sam, umów ją z Patriciem. Na mój koszt. Czy możemy wreszcie, do jasnej cholery, przejść do sedna, skoro Harry jest nadal w ich rękach, a ja za krótką chwilę ostatecznie stracę nerwy? — wrzasnąłem.  
— Badam tylko grunt. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mam tu do czynienia z bandą Ślizgonów. Mów dalej, Malfoy. A wy wtrącajcie się ze wszystkim, co uznacie za ważne. Z rzeczami, których Malfoy nie zauważył albo nie zapamiętał.  
— Jaki Malfoy? — szepnęła Courtney do Stephana.  
Sam wywróciła oczami.  
— Courtney, pozostań tym, kim zwykle jesteś, czyli korektorką w mojej redakcji, w której to dziedzinie sprawdzasz się genialnie. Odkąd Harry i ja zaczęliśmy się… — Zauważyłem, że Weasley zmrużył oczy, prowokując mnie do bycia wulgarnym, potrafiłem to jednak zignorować i stanąć ponad tym. Oczywiście, że z mniejszą dozą przyjemności, niemniej mogłem się na to zdobyć. — … _widywać_ — urwałem dla lepszego efektu — _ponownie_, Harry przenosi się do Nowego Jorku świstoklikiem, a Renzo przywozi go do biura. Przeważnie jemy piątkową kolację tylko we dwóch, ale za każdym razem, gdy kończymy kolejny numer, zabieram cały zespół na większą popijawę z wystawnym jedzeniem. Na Greenwich Village jest mała pizzeria, którą uwielbiamy, serwująca sałatkę cesarską z trzema kilogramami czosnku i kilkoma listkami sałaty rzymskiej. Wino przynoszę sam, ponieważ cenię sobie obecny wygląd szkliwa na moich zębach, a zgniłe pomyje, które tam podają, roztopiły mi już koronkę…  
— Stawiasz wszystkim kolację — powiedział Weasley bez wyrazu, jak gdyby ktoś zaklęciem przegnał z jego głosu wszelką intonację.  
— Oczywiście. Czy to aż tak zaskakujące? Harry ich lubi. Zarabiam masę forsy, a oni nie. I jeśli mnie spytasz, to zaprzeczę, że to powiedziałem, ale są naprawdę pierwszorzędni, każde z nich z osobna. Pracują dla mnie jak dzikie osły. Jestem wprawdzie samolubnym draniem, ale nie pozbawionym rozumu i doceniam ich starania. Naprawdę mam teraz w życiu wszystko, czego zapragnę, no może z wyjątkiem tego, żeby mój chłopak dobrał mi się do kutasa w tej właśnie chwili, dlaczego więc mam nie postawić komuś raz na jakiś czas takiej kolacji? Wspomniałem już, że jestem nieprzyzwoicie bogaty, prawda? Nie powinniśmy zapominać o możliwości opcji z okupem. Raz w miesiącu funduję mojemu zespołowi kolację. Harry wybiera się na nią z nami. A gdy już napchamy się po szyję pizzą i porządnym czerwonym winem, udajemy się chwiejnym krokiem tutaj i kończymy wieczór całymi litrami margarity. Brat Maria gra na trąbce we wspaniałej orkiestrze mariachi, a latem zdarza się i tak, że świętuje z nami całe sąsiedztwo. Olé.  
— Pieprzony pedał — wymruczał Weasley, zerkając na Sam. Widziałem, jak moja asystentka próbuje ukryć rozbawienie, grzebiąc w poszukiwaniu papierosów w tym olbrzymim, skórzanym monstrum, nie mniejszym od podręcznej walizki, które sama uparcie nazywa torebką. Na moje znaczące chrząknięcie jej ręka zastygła w połowie drogi. Całkiem niedawno kazałem wyczyścić dywany z Aubusson, co kosztowało mnie dobre pięć tysięcy dolarów.  
— Skoro ja nie mogę palić, tobie też nie wolno. Wyjdź sobie na taras na tyłach domu, jeśli już koniecznie musisz. Możesz nazwać mnie małostkowym i irracjonalnym, ale te dywany dopiero co zostały wyczyszczone, a zważywszy na to, że moje konto uszczupliło się o jakieś dwadzieścia tysięcy i więcej, ponieważ ciągle wywalam szyby z okien wybuchami niekontrolowanej magii, o stłuczonych kryształach nawet nie wspominając, byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś tu nie paliła. — Sięgnąłem do komody i odnalazłem w jej wnętrzu paczkę gum Nicorette, wyjąłem jedną drażetkę dla siebie, a resztę rzuciłem Sam przez stół. — Tak, mógłbym sprzedać się za fajki, ale „pralnie dywanów" to moim zdaniem nic innego niż pseudonim notorycznych szantażystów i jestem zdecydowany unikać ich ponownych usług do końca tego stulecia.  
— Czy on zawsze jest taki? — zapytał Weasley.  
— Zachowuje się odrobinę bardziej maniacko niż zwykle, ale w gruncie rzeczy tak, owszem — odparła Sam, przenosząc spojrzenie na mnie.  
— Jestem pewien, że przez ten morderczy wzrok przemawia twoje uzależnienie od nikotyny, a nie ty sama.  
Obdarzyła mnie absolutnie obłudnym uśmiechem. Wyszczerzyłem się do niej w odpowiedzi.  
Weasley przewrócił oczami i machnął ręką, każąc mi kontynuować.  
Opowiedziałem więc o końcu tamtego normalnego, piątkowego dnia w biurze. Wszyscy wbijali się w płaszcze, spiesząc się do pizzeri Luciano, a raczej robiło to czworo z nas. DavyD męczył się wpychaniem ramion w jakieś przypominające kimono _coś_, co wyglądało, jakby miało osiem rękawów: niedawno odkrył uroki chińskiej opery. A ludzie mówią, że to ja jestem pokazowym gejem! Słaniając się z ulgi po zredagowaniu numeru, z radością wypatrywaliśmy szalonej wieczornej imprezy na mój koszt. Harry wyszedł z windy z szerokim, zaadresowanym do mnie uśmiechem na twarzy oraz wielką, niesioną oburącz orchideą. Moje serce szarpnęło się w najpiękniejszy z możliwych sposobów, bo Harry, choć pozbawiony szczęśliwej ręki do roślin (samym spojrzeniem sprawiał, że usychały), dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo przepadam za orchideami. Nie zrobił nawet dwóch kroków, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej na widok mojej miny, gdy nagle dziesięć okrytych czarem maskującym postaci aportowało się w samym środku holu. W przeciągu dwóch sekund wszyscy zostaliśmy spetryfikowani, a Harry całkowicie skrępowany nie tylko zaklęciem, ale i sznurami, zakneblowany i oślepiony przepaską na oczy. Troje z napastników otoczyło go i aportowało się z holu, zabierając go ze sobą, cała reszta poszła ich śladem.  
— … a my leżeliśmy tam jeszcze przez sześć godzin, dopóki zaklęcie nie straciło mocy — zakończyłem relację.  
— Malfoy, zaczniemy od ciebie. Opisz mi swoje wrażenia. Miałeś kilka dni, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Nie chcę usłyszeć o tym, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, ale o twoich odczuciach, nawet tych najmniej istotnych. — Weasley powiódł szybko oczami po pokoju. — Jeśli któreś z was odniosło odmienne wrażenie lub nie zgadza się z odczuciami Malfoya, niech się odezwie.  
Machnięciem różdżki zmaterializował znikąd rolkę pergaminu wraz z samopiszącym piórem, gotowym do sporządzania notatek. Oczy DavyDa omal nie wyskoczyły z orbit. O tak, Weasley będzie miał sporo roboty z modyfikacją pamięci całej tej ferajny.  
— Myślę, że wszystko stało się przez tę orchideę. Doniczka musiała mieć przynajmniej dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów średnicy. Harry potrzebował obu rąk, żeby ją nieść.  
— Dlaczego, do cholery, nie użył zaklęcia Redego?  
— Zaklęcia Redego? — powtórzył DavyD jak echo.  
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Dlatego, że… — Do diabła, jak bardzo bolało powiedzenie tego na głos. — Wiedział, jak kocham orchidee i chciał podarować mi ją w pełnej okazałości, a nie w wersji zminiaturyzowanej.  
Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia z Weasleyem, bo właśnie to trafnie oddawało osobowość Harry'ego.  
— Jak działa zaklęcie Redego? — zapytała Sam, energicznie żując gumę. Musiała skręcać się z chęci zapalenia, ale za nic nie chciała opuścić pokoju i przegapić jakiegoś soczystego, przesądzającego o winie szczegółu. Mojej winie, oczywiście.  
— Pomyśl o promieniach powodujących kurczenie się rzeczy — powiedziałem, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.  
— No to nie wydaje ci się, że przypuszczalnie nie niósł jej tak przez całą drogę? Mógł ją przecież najpierw zmniejszyć, a potem powiększyć, jadąc windą na górę?  
Weasley zacisnął wargi i rozluźnił je po chwili.  
— Tak, możliwe. Myślę, że orchidea ułatwiła im jedynie całą sprawę.  
— A może i nie — wtrąciłem. Z pewnością nie było to ani miejsce, ani czas na przypominanie mugolskiego wychowania Harry'ego oraz faktu, że jego zdolność do posługiwania się magią nieprzerwanie stanowiła dla niego rodzaj szoku. W czarodziejskich rodzinach granice między czynnikiem ludzkim a nadprzyrodzonym są płynne. Mugolska część Harry'ego szła ramię w ramię z jego magiczną osobowością, nadal oddzielona od niej cienką granicą. Być może okazało się to nawet w pewnym sensie błogosławieństwem. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak potężna była jego moc, gdyby wychował się wśród czarodziejów, umiejętnościami przewyższyłby te, jakie mieli Dumbledore i Voldemort razem wzięci. Spoczywał na nim już i tak wielki ciężar, nie potrzebował dodatkowego balastu w postaci nieograniczonej magicznej mocy. Chociaż akurat teraz mogłaby się ona okazać przydatna. — Wiesz, że często robił różne rzeczy mugolskim sposobem. To tkwiło w nim zbyt głęboko. Inaczej niż u mnie czy ciebie.  
— Mugolskim sposobem? — pisnął DavyD.  
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — odezwał się Weasley. — Masz rację. Nie dalej niż tydzień temu przyłapałem go, jak moczył koszulę, próbując usunąć z niej plamę po musztardzie, zamiast użyć prostego zaklęcia czyszczącego.  
— Pod tym względem był w pewnym sensie idiotą — powiedziałem miękko.  
— Dobra, więc zjawia się z tą przeklętą orchideą, a ci faceci aportują się do środka. Malfoy, coś wartego wzmianki odnośnie ich czaru maskującego?  
Zacisnąwszy powieki, zmusiłem mózg do retrospekcji każdego pojedynczego niuansu. Nie uderzyło mnie jednak nic istotnego.  
— Mówiłem to już tobie i Shackleboltowi. Nie odzywali się, nie jestem więc w stanie zidentyfikować ich głosów. Musieli być Anglikami, bo nadali sobie zaklęciem wygląd Griphooka, tego paskudnego goblina z Gringotta. — Odwróciłem się do DavyDa. — Spróbuj tylko powtórzyć choć jedno z tych słów, a zatłukę cię na śmierć krzesłem, na którym siedzę. Wybór Griphooka jako maski zdradził mi, że chcieli, abym ich przejrzał. Że jestem częścią tego wszystkiego. Dlaczego nie wyczarowali sobie przypadkowych twarzy? Dlaczego nie złapali go już w windzie?  
Weasley skinął głową.  
— Dlaczego nie użyli zaklęcia kameleona, żeby ukryć się przed tobą? Tak, chcieli, żebyś ich zobaczył. Ale dlaczego nie tutaj, w twoim mieszkaniu? Czemu w biurze?  
Wywróciłem oczami.  
— To Malfoyowie wynaleźli słowo „bariera", Weasley. Wątpię, żeby nawet twój brat, spec od łamania klątw, był w stanie przebić się przez tarczę chroniącą moje mieszkanie. A biuro nie znajdowało się pod ochroną, bo _niby dlaczego_? — Zauważyłem, jak mój głos stopniowo przeszedł w piskliwy krzyk, ale do diabła, nadal nie wiedzieliśmy więcej niż to, co było oczywiste już trzy dni temu. Całość zaplanowano z niezwykłą starannością. Porywacze znali Harry'ego. Znali mnie. Wiedzieli, że żyję jako mugol i że nie trzymam różdżki w pogotowiu. — To była szybka, precyzyjna operacja, Weasley. Harry nie wiedziałby, jak zareagować w pierwszej kolejności. Bronić mugoli? Bronić mnie? Bronić siebie samego, by móc następnie obronić nas? Było ich w sumie dziesięciu, po jednym na każdego z czterech mugoli, dwóch na mnie i trzech na Harry'ego. Ostatni z nich, z pewnością dowódca całej grupy, trzymał się z boku. Kimkolwiek byli, dokładnie wiedzieli, co robią.  
O tak, zadziałałem odruchowo, jak mechanizm w zegarku. Na widok goblinopodobnych twarzy mugole zastygli ze strachu. Courtney zdążyła wydać z siebie zamierający pisk przerażenia, zanim zaklęcie unieruchomiło wszystkich. Dwóch z porywaczy przypadło ciasno do mnie, a z nieosiągalną, schowaną w bucie różdżką byłem niczym mysz w potrzasku. Zmysły Harry'ego zareagowały z szaleńczą szybkością, gdyż oczy rozszerzyły mu się w tym samym ułamku sekundy, gdy rozległ się trzask aportacji. — On wiedział, Weasley — ciągnąłem bezbarwnym głosem. — Widziałem jego oczy. Gdyby nie miał w rękach tej pierdolonej doniczki, to dałby radę… Pół sekundy i mógłby… To dla mnie przytaszczył to przeklęte zielsko… Inaczej byłby…  
Zerwałem się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że krzesło z hukiem uderzyło o podłogę. Nie przejąłem się tym ani odrobinę. Popędziłem schodami w górę, do mojego pokoju, rzuciłem się na łóżko i co sił w płucach zacząłem wrzeszczeć w poduszkę „KURWA!" Ponieważ Harry przyniósł mi orchideę na zgodę po naszej kłótni. Ponieważ groziłem zerwaniem. Ponieważ zażądałem, żeby wybierał: ja albo jego dzieci.  
Ponieważ jestem cholernym kretynem.

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* Oryg. _buyer_. Autentyczna funkcja i sposób zarabiania na życie, kwitnąca i mająca się dobrze zwłaszcza w USA, gdzie rozmaitości świadczonych usług nie ma końca. Osoby, które lubią być dobrze ubrane i mają za dużo pieniędzy, za to za mało czasu i/lub kulejący gust, mogą odpłatnie zlecić zakupy tego typu komuś, kto się na tym zna: właśnie _buyerowi_.  
** Baccarat to francuskie miasteczko w Lotaryngii, słynne ze swoich wyrobów z kryształu.  
*** Singha to marka tajskiego piwa.  
**** Gaeng Masaman Nua to tajskie danie z wołowiną.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Wszystkie moje obawy i lęki, nakazujące mi myśleć, że powrót do czarodziejskiego świata okaże się katastrofą o zdumiewających rozmiarach, sprawdziły się w stu procentach. Co do osobistego traktowania mnie przez otoczenie, to z powodu jak najbardziej zasłużonego przydomku mojego ojca jako prawej ręki Voldemorta, prześladowania rozpoczęły się w chwili, gdy wystawiłem czubek nosa na Pokątną. Za jego prawą rękę ludzie często uważali cioteczkę Bellę. To pomyłka. Nie była nią. Dzieliła z nim jedynie szaleństwo i łóżko, do którego wujaszek Rudolf wepchnął żonę z wielką gorliwością. Jednak nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie kwapił się ze zbytnim zgłębianiem szczegółów tamtego niebezpiecznego układu.  
Zwolennicy Pottera gardzili mną za coś, co określali jako niewyobrażalne tchórzostwo, zaś sprzymierzeńcy Voldemorta (tak, nadal istniało kilku jego wielbicieli, którym udało się umknąć przed czystkami i którzy obecnie całkiem nieźle przystosowali się do nowego porządku) przekreślali mnie, ponieważ nie zostałem i nie walczyłem u boku ojca. Założyli, że kierowałem się chęcią pieprzenia Pottera. Co było, no cóż, prawdą. Czułem się kompletnie i boleśnie wystawiony do wiatru. Przeklęty przez wszystkich. W wyniku powyższego Harry i ja wybieraliśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii mugolski styl życia, spotykając się od czasu do czasu z pracownikami redakcji tutejszej edycji magazynu lub umawiając się na sporadyczne kolacje z Pansy (której Harry nie cierpiał, ale dla mnie znosił) i Blaise'em (którego Harry nawet polubił).  
Moje życie nabrało cech przywodzących na myśl doktora Jekylla i pana Hyde'a, oczywiście z pominięciem motywu psychopaty. Kiedy przywdziewałem mugolską skórę szefa redakcji, łapałem się na sięganiu po różdżkę, jako czarodziej ciągle kładłem rękę na moim Blackberry. Jedynymi chwilami, w których nie czułem się, jakbym miał na sobie nowe szaty cesarza, były te spędzone z Harrym. Tylko i wyłącznie one utrzymywały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Niestety, dla nich musiałem balansować z narażeniem złamania karku między dwoma światami: miałem wrażenie, jakby solidne podeszwy moich butów bez przerwy natrafiały na wyjątkowo śliską skórkę od banana.  
Dzięki Harry'emu zacząłem powoli odkrywać na nowo seksualność mojej młodości, namiętność niedyktowaną banknotami, hormonami lub nudą. Spora ilość mężczyzn może robić to równie dobrze z butelką po mleku: surowość tej pierwotnej potrzeby okazała się dla mnie dobrym wsparciem w ciągu lat sprzedawania ciała. Gdy tylko odbicie w lustrze pokazało mi, że najwyższy czas opuścić scenę, dopóki mogę o tym zadecydować dobrowolnie, a nie pod przymusem upływającego czasu, zacząłem odwiedzać nowojorskie gejowskie knajpy w poszukiwaniu jednorazowych przygód z brunetami o apetycznej aparycji. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziłem, że proste, tradycyjne wypady do barów po zapomnienie na jedną noc stają się nużące. Patrząc wstecz, jasno widzę, że nie zamierzałem oddawać w ten sposób swojego serca. Jedna niepotrafiąca odróżniać kolorów sierota, mająca trudności ze skleceniem porządnego zdania, przyblokowała moje receptory na całe lata. I to nie bez powodu. Ponieważ żaden z moich innych kochanków nie zrozumiał, że chęć posiadania mnie jest sprzeczna z moją naturą. Że to ja muszę _posiadać_.  
Na Boga, obaj umieraliśmy z pragnienia. Pomijając kwestię samego pieprzenia się do nieprzytomności, Harry aż trząsł się z pożądania, ponieważ przez dziesięciolecia wypierał się swojej homoseksualności. Ja zaś skręcałem się z żądzy, ponieważ chodziło o Harry'ego. Wpuszczając go do swojego wnętrza, nie myślałem o jego przyjemności, tylko o mojej własnej. Bo moja przyjemność była jego przyjemnością. Oczywiście, że dawałem z siebie równie dużo, co dostawałem, gdyż w którymś momencie wszystko zamykało się w nieskończonym kręgu brania i dawania, ale mając na swoim koncie dobre dwadzieścia lat zadowalania innych, z rozkoszą stwierdziłem, że jedyne, co muszę robić teraz, to wygiąć się w łuk w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk i poddać uczuciu obłędnego szczęścia. Ponieważ _on_ był w stanie mi je zapewnić. Ponieważ umierałem z tęsknoty _za nim_. Nie przeszkadzała mu moja podwójna natura. Nadal kochał Dracona i całkowicie stracił głowę dla Dee. Co w zadziwiający sposób sprawiało, że czułem się jednością. Tylko będąc z nim miałem wrażenie, że jestem cały: nie Draco czy Dee, ale połączenie ich obu. Niekiedy dominował Dee, niekiedy Draco. Był to ciągły, płynny proces.  
Pomijając te dni, gdy wydawało mi się, że gram główną rolę w jakiejś niesmacznej ekranizacji powieści Roberta Louisa Stevensona* dla czarodziejskiej widowni, trwałem w równym zachwycie co Harry, odkrywający mnie na nowo. Mnie jako Dracona. Rozkoszowałem się możliwością ponownego używania magii bez poczucia strachu. Czyż nie było to bardziej ekscytujące niż wszystko inne? Poza tym nawiązałem kontakt z tym, co pozostało z mojego dawnego życia, choć nie było tego zbyt wiele. Matka, naturalnie, stanowiła mój priorytet. Dalej szła Pansy, z którą udało mi się nawiązać układ przerwany dwadzieścia lat temu, czyli powrócić do przyjaźni, bazującej zasadniczo na dwugodzinnych obiadach, miłości do martini oraz uderzająco zbliżonego gustu co do ubrań. A tam, gdzie znajdziesz Pansy, znajdziesz i Blaise'a.  
Tak, pojednanie Ślizgonów odbyło się bez zgrzytów i przeszkód.  
Co działo się zaś na froncie Pottera? Tam było już znacznie gorzej.  
Skoro Weasley i Granger nie starali się nawet ukryć swojej dezaprobaty w mojej obecności, Bóg jeden wiedział, jak obgadywali mnie za moimi plecami. Dzieci Harry'ego gardziły mną całkowicie. Wiem, że wykazuję skłonność do przesady, ale w tym przypadku nie używam tego zwrotu lekkomyślnie. Bliźnięta — efekt ostatniego, rozpaczliwego wysiłku Harry'ego i Ginny, podjętego w celu ratowania małżeństwa: Morgana i Merlin (czy można nadać komuś bardziej idiotyczne imiona?) — były o wiele za małe, by zrozumieć, co się działo. Jako że nie wyrosły jeszcze z pieluch, większość czasu spędzały z rudą Wiewiórzycą. Za to zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami, w mgnieniu oka awansowałem do roli kozła ofiarnego starszych latorośli oraz ich zrozumiałej wściekłości i zaskoczenia rozwodem rodziców. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie w Hogsmeade, w kawiarni pani Puddifoot, okazało się totalną katastrofą i, niestety, jednoczesną próbą Harry'ego połączenia w jedno tak różnych etapów jego życia. Wrogość okazywana przez troje starszych dzieci (obecnie uczniów Hogwartu) była porażająca. Pierwsze zdanie, które wyleciało z ust tego wstrętnego dupka Jamesa, brzmiało: „Na Merlina, tato, skoro już postanowiłeś zostać gejem i wziąć sobie jakąś zabawkę do łóżka, to mogłeś przynajmniej rozejrzeć się za kimś o mniejszym przebiegu". Albus nie odezwał się ani słowem przez całą godzinę, pomijając nieuprzejme „cześć", a Lily nie przestawała kopać mnie po kostkach pod stołem, mrucząc kompletnie nieszczere przeprosiny za każdym razem, gdy jej but trafiał w moją nogę.  
Ich rzadkie wizyty w naszym mieszkaniu nie były lepsze. James uparcie trwał przy swoim sarkazmie, Albus nie porzucał obrażonej miny, a Lily nadała nowe znaczenie słowu „diabelskość". Gdy wreszcie dotarło do nich, że nigdzie sobie nie pójdę, a ich ojciec wcale nie cierpi na jakiś zaawansowany kryzys wieku średniego, manifestujący się w nagłym pociągu do ssania kutasów, ich wrogie nastawienie nabrało gigantycznych rozmiarów. Przypisywałem Lily wiodącą rolę w tym najgorszym z sabotaży. Ponieważ nie wolno im było jeszcze używać magii, przenieśli swoje wysiłki na tak ucieszne wybryki jak sypanie soli do cukiernicy, tłuczenie naczyń „niechcący", włażenie do domu w zabłoconych butach, rozlewanie soku dyniowego i temu podobne. Oczywiście, Harry i ja byliśmy czarodziejami, więc owe psikusy mogły nas co najwyżej lekko drażnić, jako że szybkie Reparo i kilka zaklęć czyszczących usuwało rezultaty tego, co wymyśliły ich kretyńskie, smarkate mózgi. Skończyło się na tym, że przez cały czas, od chwili ich przybycia aż po sekundę, w której wynosili się siecią Fiuu do domu, bez przerwy trzymałem różdżkę w pogotowiu. Przesłania, nakreślone pomadką do ust na wszystkich lustrach, były nieco kłopotliwe („Malfoy, wracaj, skąd przyszedłeś!", „Malfoy, ty sukinsynu!", „Nienawidzimy cię" oraz mój osobisty faworyt, „Ty śmierciożercza kurwo!", wszystkie wykonane nieporządnym pismem Lily), ale do zniesienia. Jednak gdy zużyła cały sztyft szminki, tworząc napis „Pierdol się!" na skórzanym obiciu mojego ukochanego fotela od Eamesa**, wybuchnąłem.  
— Słuchaj, czy ty nie możesz się za nich wziąć? Nie oczekuję, żeby mnie pokochali. Nie oczekuję nawet, żeby mnie polubili, ale jako twój partner domagam się, by respektowali nasz dom i nasz związek!  
W odpowiedzi Harry zaczął się dąsać. Stał, obejmując się ramionami, patrząc na mnie wzrokiem wyrażającym zarazem winę i urazę, jakbym miał prawo stawiać sprawę na ostrzu noża, z drugiej strony jednak, jakim prawem stawiałem ją na jego ostrzu?  
— Daj im czas. To tylko nastolatki — wymamrotał.  
— Czas? Dobra. W tej chwili stąd wylatuję i pędzę wykupić wszystkie akcje MACa***, ponieważ sądząc po ilościach szminek, którymi twoja córka oszpeca nasze mieszkanie, niebawem będą musieli mocno podkręcić produkcję. Przynajmniej zarobię trochę forsy na jej nieznośnym zachowaniu.  
— MAC?  
Wycelowałem w niego palcem.  
— Nie próbuj zbaczać z tematu. Albo będą się porządnie zachowywać podczas swoich wizyt, albo nie chcę ich tu widzieć. Nie jestem przyczyną rozpadu twojego małżeństwa i nie zamierzam zostać obsadzony w tej roli.  
Opuścił ramiona i zacisnął usta w sposób zwiastujący nieuchronne nadejście kłótni.  
— Masz rację, ale czy nie rozumiesz, że przez jakiś czas musimy liczyć się z utrudnieniami?  
— Z utrudnieniami! — krzyknąłem. Patrząc z dzisiejszej perspektywy, to nie był mój najlepszy dzień. — Dłużej już nie wytrzymam! Minął rok. Boże Narodzenie było, kurwa mać, najgorszym tygodniem w moim życiu. A pamiętasz te cudowne ferie wielkanocne? Zabraliśmy ich ze sobą do Nowego Jorku, a oni marudzili i jęczeli przez cały pieprzony czas. A raczej robili to James i Lily, bo niech mnie szlag trafi, jeśli wiem, jak w ogóle brzmi głos Albusa!  
Wziąłem wtedy tydzień cennego urlopu, tyle samo wolnego dałem Renzowi i Mariowi, wysyłając ich do Miami Beach, a sam udzieliłem gościny piekielnym smarkaczom. Podczas gdy Harry taszczył ich walizki na górę, ja zwróciłem się do całej trójki, mówiąc cichym głosem, przesyconym taką dozą jadu, na jaką mogłem się tylko zdobyć (czyli dawką dość pokaźną):  
— Jeśli tylko stwierdzę, że w tym domu coś znikło, zostało rozbite, zniszczone lub nie leży na swoim miejscu, to wtedy, zaklinam się na grób mojego ojca, rzucę na was klątwę tak szybko, że gały zapląsają wam w oczodołach. Zrobię z was _kaleki_. I gówno mnie obchodzi, że jesteście dziećmi. Jasne?  
Zachowali się w miarę porządnie, ale nie przestawali marudzić ani na chwilę. Po pierwsze, jedzenie im nie smakowało. Mówimy o kuchni nowojorskiej! Jak nic musieli żywić się do tej pory pizzą, kiełbaskami i pure ziemniaczanym, ponieważ kręcili nosem na specjały hinduskie, tajskie, burmańskie, panazjatyckie, gwatemalskie, brazylijskie, chińskie, japońskie i hiszpańskie tapas. Poza tym: Central Park. Nuda. Muzeum Historii Naturalnej. Nuda. Piąta Aleja łącznie ze wszystkimi oszałamiającymi sklepami oraz specjalną wyprawą do Saksa**** i MACa. Nuda. Przejażdżka statkiem do Statuy Wolności. Nuda. Nawet dzień spędzony na Gravesend Lane, nowojorskim odpowiedniku Pokątnej, nie był w stanie wywrzeć na nich wrażenia. Nuda.  
Podczas każdej wizyty Harry'ego w Nowym Jorku większość wolnego czasu spędzaliśmy właśnie na Gravesend Lane. Byłem zachwycony możliwością spacerowania po ulicy jako _czarodziej_ bez ryzyka, że zostanę opluty lub zmuszony do nieustannego wypatrywania potencjalnej, rzuconej dyskretnie w moim kierunku klątwy. W Wielkiej Brytanii nauczyłem się unikać wszelkich magicznych miejsc. W trakcie ostatniej przechadzki z Harrym po Pokątnej, w przeciągu dziesięciu minut musiałem odbić nie mniej niż cztery zaklęcia upiorogacka. Możliwość plunięcia prosto w twarz była więc ostatnim z moich zmartwień.  
Myśl o tym, że lato zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z nim wizja ponownego najazdu tych wstrętnych dzieciaków, w dodatku na całe trzy miesiące...  
— Albo one, albo ja! — krzyknąłem, kończąc kłótnię i aportowałem się na uliczkę w pobliżu hotelu Connaught, gdzie wynająłem pokój, po czym piłem tak długo, dopóki nie zasnąłem.  
Teraz też leżałem na łóżku w swojej sypialni i wspominałem.  
_Tak mi przykro, Harry, tak bardzo mi przykro_, mamrotałem raz po raz w poduszkę.

XXX

— Kończ z tym załamaniem nerwowym, Malfoy. Potrzebny nam jesteś na dole.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, ile czasu stał już tak nade mną, przyglądając się mojemu wybuchowi. Podciągnąłem się do góry.  
— Pokłóciliśmy się. Przyniósł mi tego kwiatka na zgodę.  
Spiąłem się wewnętrznie, spodziewając się, że Weasley zacznie mnie za wszystko obwiniać i rugać. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu nic podobnego nie nastąpiło.  
— Jeśli nie porwaliby go wtedy, zrobiliby to następnym razem — skomentował rzeczowym tonem. — Czekali tylko na okazję. A teraz jazda na dół albo sam cię stąd wylewituję. Ten cały DavyD zsika się w gacie z podniecenia, jeśli zobaczy cię szybującego w powietrzu.  
Racja. W dodatku niedawno zleciłem wymianę tapicerki na krzesłach w pokoju stołowym.  
Zeszliśmy już do połowy schodów, gdy zatrzymałem go na krótko, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Dzięki, Weasley.  
— Nie musisz mi dziękować. Ruszaj się, idziemy do jadalni.

XXX

W międzyczasie sprzątnięto ze stołu. Sam, która zdążyła już rozprawić się z całym opakowaniem Nicorette, obgryzała sobie teraz manicure za czterdzieści dolarów. Pospiesznym Accio przywołałem kolejną paczkę gum z sypialni i rzuciłem jej przez stół.  
— Cała reszta potwierdziła twoją wersję wydarzeń, Malfoy. Czar maskujący nie kryje wszystkiego. Co powiecie o wzroście i wadze porywaczy?  
— No, jeden z nich lekko utykał — odezwała się Courtney.  
Zdrętwiałem.  
— Utykał? — powtórzył Weasley. — Nie widziałem ani jednej wzmianki na ten temat w żadnym raporcie. — Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na butelce z piwem, gdy mówił te słowa.  
— Powiedziałam o tym temu innemu, eee, czarodziejowi. Takiemu wysokiemu Szkotowi z wąsikiem i żółtymi zębami.  
— Pierdolony McLaggen — wymamrotał Weasley cicho. — Który z porywaczy utykał?  
— Ten, który stał w kącie i obserwował. Ruszył się z miejsca, gdy ci trzej atakujący Harry'ego przypadli do niego na krótko przed zniknięciem. Sama mam jedną nogę trochę krótszą od drugiej, więc zauważam to u innych ludzi. Jedno ramię tego faceta opadało przy chodzeniu odrobinę niżej.  
To było to.  
— Rabastan Lestrange — powtórzyliśmy z Weasleyem jednym głosem.

XXX

Godzinę później, po kolejnej pedantycznie dokładnej relacji zaszłych wydarzeń, było po wszystkim.  
Podczas gdy cała reszta zakładała płaszcze, Sam pociągnęła mnie za sobą w głąb holu, zatrzymując się w pewnej odległości od innych.  
— W tej chwili przyda ci się to bardziej niż mnie — powiedziała cicho, sięgając do torebki i wydobywając z jej wnętrza niewielki pistolet, jeden z tych, które wyglądają jak zabawka, ale wcale nią nie są. Broń w typie chętnie kupowanym przez kobiety. Z miejsca przyrzekłem sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie podwędzę jej papierosów. Mógłbym przypadkowo stracić oko, grzebiąc w tym przerażającym bagażu podręcznym. — Masz.  
— Sam, ja nie…  
— Ależ tak, weźmiesz go — nalegała.  
— Po co w ogóle, do diabła, nosisz przy sobie broń? — zapytałem podniesionym szeptem, niemniej ciągle szeptem. — Jeszcze zabijesz kogoś niechcący, a najprawdopodobniej samą siebie.  
— Nie. A jeśli już, to tylko następnego drania, który będzie próbował mnie zgwałcić. — To skutecznie zamknęło mi usta. Ponieważ wypowiedziane słowa insynuowały, że taka próba udała się już w przeszłości jakiemuś skurwielowi. — Jest zabezpieczony. Umiesz obchodzić się z bronią?  
Skinąłem głową, przejąłem pistolet, upewniłem się dwukrotnie, że naprawdę jest zabezpieczony i wcisnąłem go do przedniej kieszeni spodni. Zamierzałem schować go później w którejś z szuflad.  
To smutne, ale cóż, z bronią potrafiłem obchodzić się aż nazbyt dobrze dzięki latom spędzonym z Haagenem.  
Nadal dosyć młody i nowy na gejowskim „rynku", nie rozumiałem jeszcze, że z pewnym typem mężczyzn lepiej nie wchodzić w długi układ, choćby mężczyźni ci posiadali nie wiadomo jak dużą ilość pieniędzy. Nieślubny syn nieślubnego syna duńskiego króla Christiana X, Haagen, dysponował tak zawrotnie wysokim mniemaniem o sobie samym, że zaszokował nim nawet mnie, osobę, dla której porażająca mania wielkości nie była niczym obcym.  
Haagen, chętnie postrzegający siebie samego jako współczesnego Brora von Blixena***** z domieszką Hemingwaya (pisał bardzo złe miniopowiadania), ciągał mnie ze sobą na safari, na których upierał się, żebym jego śladem oddawał się szlachtowaniu zwierząt dla czystej przyjemności. Moje strzały nie trafiały do celu, jego jak najbardziej. Większość roku spędzaliśmy w szykownym mieszkaniu w samym sercu paryskiej Dzielnicy Łacińskiej, co było cudowne, zaś sezon łowiecki w Kenii, w posiadłości położonej czterdzieści mil od Nairobi, co było torturą. Ściany we wnętrzu domu kolonialnego pokrywały kolekcjonowane przez niego „trofea". Po dziś dzień dostaję białej gorączki na sam dźwięk słowa „lew".  
Niestety, jak to często bywa w przypadku mężczyzn, którzy nie potrafią pogodzić się z własną homoseksualnością — typ Terry'ego Boota w tym świecie — niebawem zaczął wyładowywać swoje niezadowolenie na mnie. Po roku jako-takiego spokoju nagle się zmienił. Początkowo rzucał tylko od czasu do czasu jakąś ostrą uwagę. Po jakimś czasie ostrość nabrała cech dziwnego okrucieństwa. Pod koniec drugiego roku już nie przestawał mnie prowokować. Powoli mogliśmy robić zakłady, ile czeków zdołam jeszcze od niego wyciągnąć, zanim nie wytrzymam i odejdę.  
Pewnego ciepłego, wiosennego dnia (dlaczego wielkie zmiany w moim życiu muszą dokonywać się właśnie o tej porze roku?) siedzieliśmy na werandzie jego kenijskiej posiadłości. Właśnie skończyliśmy jeść śniadanie. Zastanawiałem się w duchu, czy mam opuścić go jeszcze w tym, czy też lepiej w przyszłym tygodniu, gdy nagle zrozumiałem ze sporą irytacją, że będę musiał zaczekać z zerwaniem do powrotu do Paryża, jako że wszystkie loty z Nairobi za granicę cechowały się zawrotnymi cenami.  
— Dee? — odezwał się tym swoim pół-duńskim, pół-podrabianym brytyjskim akcentem, który podebrał ode mnie krótko po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. — Jesteś naprawdę żałosnym strzelcem, prawda?  
Patrzył na mnie sponad czyszczonej i namaszczanej smarem najnowszej zdobyczy: zabytkowej, czterorurkowej broni monstrualnych rozmiarów, z której podobno zastrzelił się Hemingway. Oczywiście nie wierzyłem w ten nonsens, jednak Haagen był całkiem zadowolony z zakupu. Naiwniaków nigdy nie zabraknie na tym świecie. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd udało mu się wytrzasnąć naboje do tego potwora.  
— Hmm, nie wiem. Polowanie to nie moja specjalność. Wolę tenisa — odparłem swobodnie, nie pozwalając wyprowadzić się z równowagi. Moje umiejętności na korcie nie były czymś, co mógłby poddać w wątpliwość, a ja naprawdę chciałem, żeby zapłacił za mój bilet powrotny z tego cholernego kraju. Bezlitosne wyzyskiwanie Kenii i wyciskanie ostatniego grosza z obcokrajowców nie osiągnęło wówczas jeszcze tego drastycznego poziomu, który obecnie czyni Nairobi miastem niemożliwym do zamieszkania, niemniej było już wyczuwalne.  
— Nie miałbyś ochoty troszeczkę poćwiczyć do celu? — zapytał, wkładając naboje do komory i blokując zamek. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, krzyknął: — Oba! — Na dźwięk jego głosu z wnętrza domu wybiegł molestowany werbalnie, choć całkiem kompetentny służący. — Odejdź jakieś sto metrów i postaw to sobie na głowie. — Zanurzył dłoń w misie, wydobył z niej pomarańczę i rzucił służącemu. Oba złapał owoc, nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.  
— On tylko żartuje, Oba — wtrąciłem pospiesznie.  
— Nie, nie żartuję — zaparł się Haagen i wyciągnął strzelbę w moją stronę. Widziałem wahanie Oby. Haagen był cholernie dobrym strzelcem, ale na odległość stu metrów i to z takiej kurewskiej armaty… — Chyba, że sam wolisz to zrobić? — dodał, uśmiechając się do mnie podstępnie.  
— Jasne — zgodziłem się i sięgnąłem po broń. Zwinnie usunął ją poza mój zasięg.  
— Hej, hej, hej. A jak nie trafisz? Wtedy poćwiczę na tobie.  
Nie był okrutny. Był szalony. Oczy Oby rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Haagen zwariował do końca, osiągnął ten punkt, w którym mnie nienawidził, nie mogąc jednocześnie beze mnie żyć. Nie byłem pewien, czy rzeczywiście zamierzał mnie zabić, czy też chciał tylko przełamać moją swobodną pewność siebie, ale jeśli naprawdę rozwaliłby mi łeb, z pewnością miał dosyć pieniędzy, by móc zatuszować ów mały wypadek. Poza tym nie wyglądało na to, by nagle zjawił się ktoś przejęty moim nagłym zniknięciem.  
Wyciągnąłem rękę po strzelbę.  
— Jeżeli mi się uda, wypiszesz mi czek na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów. W sumie to wystaw go już teraz. Nie spudłuję.  
— Och, Dee, zabawny jesteś — zachichotał, wyjął książeczkę czekową, wypisał to, czego żądałem, rzucił wyrwany czek na stół i wyszczerzył się do mnie szeroko, wręczając mi strzelbę. Wsunąłem czek do kieszeni.  
Podejrzewałem, że jeśli nie zdołam wyjść z tego obronną ręką, zabije nas obu.  
Oba doszedł najwyraźniej do podobnego wniosku, sądząc po zagadkowym spojrzeniu, które mi rzucił, zanim się oddalił, zatrzymał w pewnej odległości i odwrócił z ułożoną na czubku głowy pomarańczą. Stał bardzo spokojnie.  
— Jeśli wstrzymasz wypłatę tego czeku — zwróciłem się do Haagena — powiem każdemu, ale to naprawdę _każdemu_, Haagen, że jesteś najgorszą tragedią w łóżku na wszystkich sześciu kontynentach. Przez dziesięć lat nikt się z tobą nie prześpi. — Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zmarnowałem całe dwa lata na tego faceta. Cóż, kolejna nauczka od losu.  
Nie strzelałem jeszcze z tej broni i skłamałbym twierdząc, że nie czułem zdenerwowania. Przez chwilę rozważałem w myślach pomysł skierowania lufy w stronę Haagena i postrzelenia go w prawe ramię, ale słowo moje (czyli kurwy) oraz słowo Oby (czarnego służącego) nie znaczyło w tym świecie nic przeciwko słowu kogoś, kto w czwartkowe wieczory grywa w darta z miejscowym szefem policji. Moja różdżka spoczywała ukryta na dnie walizki. Cholera jasna. Na nic mi się teraz nie przyda.  
Przycisnąłem kolbę do ramienia, przez chwilę ważyłem ciężar broni w ręku, w myślach uprawiając coś na kształt błyskawicznej numerologii, po czym wycelowałem. Raz szukający, zawsze szukający. Zdmuchnąłem tę przeklętą pomarańczę z głowy Oby. Upewniwszy się, że go nie zraniłem, nakierowałem strzelbę na Haagena.  
— Oba! — krzyknąłem. — Chodź tutaj! — Podbiegł, mamrocząc histerycznie jakieś niewyraźne bzdury, za co absolutnie nie mogłem go winić. Przerwałem mu, podając chusteczkę, żeby otarł nią z twarzy pomarańczowe rozbryzgi. — Masz paszport? Dobrze. Idź spakować najpierw swoje walizki, a potem moje. Jesteś doskonały w tym, co robisz, a mnie przyda się asystent. Nie zostaniesz w tym domu ani minuty dłużej. Łapię pierwszy samolot i zabieram cię ze sobą. Zobaczysz, pokochasz Paryż.  
Haagen przymierzył się do protestu, ale uniosłem broń tak, że lufa zatrzymała się o kilka centymetrów od jego otwartych ust.  
Oba został ze mną na długie lata, dopóki matka nie nakazała mu wracać do Kenii i się ożenić. Załatwiłem mu pracę w największym hotelu w Nairobi. Haagen posłał sobie kulę w przygłupi łeb pięć lat później.  
O tak, umiałem obchodzić się z bronią.

XXX

Z olbrzymią ulgą obserwowałem, jak Sam i Courtney wciskają się do taksówek, a Renzo i Mario zaganiają Stephana i DavyDa do jaguara, zamierzając odwieźć ich z powrotem na Brooklyn, gdzie razem mieszkali. Weasley i ja, pozostawieni sami sobie, udaliśmy się prościutko do salonu. Wyciągnąłem się na jednej ze skórzanych kanap, bohatersko próbując nie zwymiotować, podczas gdy on nawiązał kominkową łączność z Shackleboltem. Po pojednaniu z matką dokonałem w mieszkaniu niewielkich magicznych „poprawek". Trzymając się jedną dłonią za żołądek, by pohamować mdłości (święty Boże, wuj Rabastan, już naprawdę nie mogło być gorzej), jednym uchem wyłapywałem strzępy toczącej się tuż obok narady na temat najnowszych wydarzeń. Miałem nadzieję, że McLaggen dostał już swoje referencje, ponieważ dni jego pracy w biurze aurorów bez wątpienia były policzone.  
Po zakończeniu rozmowy Weasley opadł na fotel, wzdychając głęboko z wyczerpania. Zwróciłem głowę w jego stronę.  
— Chcesz tu dziś spać, Weasley? Mam sporo wolnego miejsca. Uważam, że w tych okolicznościach najmądrzejszym wyjściem będzie chwilowe odłożenie wzajemnej antypatii na bok.  
— Co do antypatii, zgoda. I tak nie mam już nawet siły, żeby cię wkurzać. Za resztę dzięki, Malfoy, ale przenocuję gdzie indziej. Zatrzymaliśmy się u Hezzlewhite'a na Gravesend Lane, Hermiona przybyła tu dziś rano. Będzie przewodniczyć naszym rozmowom z Jankesami. Podjedzie po mnie taksówką. Prawdę mówiąc, próbowała się aportować do twojego mieszkania i nadwerężyła sobie z wysiłku mięsień w oku. Masz rację. Twój dom jest zabezpieczony lepiej od Hogwartu. Zapieczętowałeś nawet całą zafajdaną okolicę.  
Nie zadałem sobie nawet trudu, by ukryć uśmieszek, wyobrażając sobie bezgraniczną irytację na twarzy Granger, gdy okazało się, że nie da rady pokonać moich barier.  
— No to możesz się stąd aportować — ziewnąłem. Wielkie nieba, mimo potwornego zmęczenia byłem tak spięty, że nie dam rady zmrużyć oka również dzisiejszej nocy, nawet gdybym wziął garść tabletek nasennych i pozwolił walnąć się w czoło jakimś kijem-samobijem. — Nic cię nie zatrzyma. Choć jak się tak dokładniej zastanowię, to może powinienem jednak zmienić kod bariery.  
Weasley wykrzywił się z rozbawieniem. Słabym, niemniej jednak rozbawieniem.  
— Nie musisz się wysilać, Malfoy. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w aportacji, a dzisiaj jestem tak wykończony, że tylko cudem dotarłbym gdzieś w jednym kawałku.  
— To chyba prawda, skoro nie wykorzystujesz materiału szantażowego, który wpadł ci w ręce. Dlaczego McLaggen nie zawarł wzmianki o utykaniu w swoim raporcie?  
Weasley jęknął.  
— Bo jest arogancką, zasraną świnią. Wymówił się tym, że przesłuchiwani byli mugolami, a co za tym idzie, ich zeznania nie miały żadnej wartości. Jak gdyby ich oczy nie funkcjonowały równie dobrze jak nasze. — Weasley zamilkł na chwilę, po czym podjął cichym głosem: — Planujemy cię wezwać i przepuścić przez krzyżowy ogień pytań w sprawie twojej rodziny.  
— Weasley, zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale pamiętaj, że stan wiedzy, którą dysponuję, pochodzi sprzed wojny. — Pojednanie z matką oznaczało, że o pewnych sprawach należało mówić, inne zaś pomijać milczeniem. Jak najbardziej dopuszczalne i mile widziane były rozmowy o mojej wspaniałej _karierze_ redaktora wykonawczego, w rachubę nie wchodziły te krążące wokół lat _kariery_ jako luksusowa prostytutka. Pogawędki o tym, jak żyje się w Szwajcarii, należały do dobrego tonu, ale mowy nie było o wspomnieniu choć słówkiem tego, co robił ojciec w trakcie wojny. — Powiem ci, jak się skontaktować z moją matką. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą o wojnie lub o tym, co stało się zaraz po niej, ponieważ naprawdę wolałbym nie mówić jej rzeczy w stylu „Dawałem dupy na prawo i lewo przez piętnaście lat. A ty co porabiałaś?" Nie mam pojęcia, co działo się w czasie wojny. Emigracja to emigracja, Weasley.  
— Prawda — mruknął, nie starając się ukryć sceptycznego brzmienia głosu.  
Cisnąłbym w niego poduszką, ale mój żołądek zaczął wywijać alarmujące koziołki i musiałem przycisnąć do niego obie dłonie, by stłumić ściskające gardło mdłości.  
— Nie wiedziałem nawet, że mój ojciec nie żyje, ty palancie. Porozmawiajcie z moją matką — powtórzyłem. — Nie dostała co prawda Mrocznego Znaku, ale ojciec nie miał przed nią żadnych tajemnic. Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. — Z drugiej strony, w przypadku matki sprawdzało się powiedzenie, że więzy krwi są silniejsze niż małżeńskie. Ojciec wyklął mnie z rodziny w momencie, w którym dowiedział się o mojej dezercji. Matka przywróciła mnie do niej zaraz po jego pogrzebie. W pierwsze święta Bożego Narodzenia, spędzone z nią po pojednaniu, włożyła mi do skarpety z prezentami zapieczętowany akt własności naszego dworu. Odwiedziłem grób ojca, nie byłem jednak w stanie przekroczyć progu domu. Jeszcze nie wróciłem naprawdę. Posiadłość stoi pusta, utrzymywana w porządku przez skrzaty domowe dla rodziny, która nie pojawiała się tam od dziesięciu lat. — Harry stał się jej ulubieńcem. Pomoże wam, na ile będzie w stanie. Mimo tego małe ostrzeżenie: chora ambicja była domeną Lucjusza, nie mojej matki.  
Jeśli nie znało się jej dobrze, można było pomyśleć, że lekkie zmarszczki przecinające jej czoło były oznaką zdenerwowania, gdy liczni śmierciożercy, łącznie z Lordem Voldemortem we własnej osobie w charakterze gościa honorowego, panoszyli się w naszych progach. Mając siostrę i męża uwieszonych u ramienia Czarnego Pana, nie mogła otwarcie okazywać im swojej pogardy, ale gdy tylko uciążliwa wizyta dobiegała końca, wszczynała burzliwe dyskusje, zarzucając ojcu ryzykowanie wszystkim, co mamy, ryzykowanie naszym _życiem_ dla wybryków jakiegoś megalomana. Ojciec nie potrafił zanegować manii wielkości Voldemorta (swój swojego zawsze rozpozna), był jednak przekonany, iż Czarny Pan odniesie sukces, a co za tym idzie, Malfoyowie staną się pierwszymi zaraz po nim. W jaki sposób chuderlawa, na wpół ślepa sierota mogła zagrozić najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi wszechczasów?  
Skończyło się na tym, że matka nie mogła nawet patrzeć na Carrowów, nie wykrzywiając przy tym ust z obrzydzenia. Jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiała z własnej woli, był Snape. Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, z dala od reszty, a uwzględniając to, co mój mały Harry opowiedział mi o jego kompletnej, bezwarunkowej zdradzie Lorda Voldemorta, postawa ta nagle nabierała sensu.  
Matka ledwo tolerowała Avery'ego, Dołohowa, Selwyna, Yaxleya i ojca Grega, podpadających bezpośrednio pod kategorię oznaczoną literą „B" jak brutal: można ich było zaliczyć do naprawdę okrutnych złoczyńców. Następnie szli śmierciożercy dotknięci obsesją czystej krwi: Nottowie, Parkinsonowie, Crabbe'owie, Flintowie oraz wujaszek Rudolf. Kolejną grupę stanowili ci żądni władzy, gotowi sprzedać się oferującemu najwięcej, a którym bardzo odpowiadała waluta używana przez Voldemorta: Macnair, Mulciber, Rookwood, Jugson i Traversowie. Mój ojciec łączył w sobie wszystkie te cechy: jeżeli wymagała tego sytuacja, potrafił okazać brutalność, był też zdecydowanym, uzależnionym od władzy rasistą. Na czele całej bandy śmierciożerców stali zaś ci dotknięci absolutnym, czystym szaleństwem: Voldemort, rzecz jasna, a wraz z nim cioteczka Bella i wuj Rabastan.  
— Jak bardzo jest źle, Malfoy?  
Usiadłem i spojrzałem Weasleyowi prosto w twarz. Po co owijać w bawełnę?  
— Nie wyrzygałem jeszcze kolacji ze stresu jedynie dzięki nadludzkiemu wysiłkowi woli. Po zamordowaniu rodziców Harry'ego, gdy wszystko wskazywało na to, że Voldemort został pokonany, mój ojciec na jakiś czas wycofał się z całej afery. Gdy miałem osiem lat, ponownie zaczął odbudowywać fundamenty swojej władzy. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby szczególnie uginał się pod ciężarem żałoby po rzekomym upadku Voldemorta. Wręcz przeciwnie, odnosiłem wrażenie, że przeżył niemały wstrząs, kiedy okazało się, że ten powrócił. A to dlatego, ponieważ Voldemort nie dzielił się władzą. Wszyscy bez wyjątku byli jego lokajami. Oczywiście wśród służby istniały stopnie w hierarchii, nie mogę sobie jednak wyobrazić, żeby mój ojciec czuł się spełniony na stanowisku pierwszego podnóżka.  
— Ależ go musiał żal za dupę ścisnąć.  
Nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu.  
— Weasley, przeżyłem już dość niespodzianek jak na jeden dzień. Proszę, nie szokuj mnie udowadniając, że dysponujesz czymś takim jak poczucie humoru. Zresztą nieważne. Wracając do rzeczy, nagle zaczęliśmy wydawać całe mnóstwo przyjęć. Wieczorki towarzyskie. Wiosenne imprezy w ogrodzie. Biesiady bożonarodzeniowe. Bale noworoczne. Ale nawet na zwykłych wieczornych spotkaniach z kolacją, które ja, ukryty za okienną kotarą brzdąc, obserwowałem szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa, większość rozmów prowadzono przy pomocy zawoalowanego kodu lub aluzji. Niemniej dwie rzeczy były zupełnie jasne: Snape uchodził za uznanego geniusza w dziedzinie warzenia eliksirów, zaś wuj Rabastan za geniusza w rzucaniu najczarniejszych z czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Jego jedynym poważnym konkurentem na tym polu był tylko mój ojciec, na którego jednak, szczerze mówiąc, nie postawiłbym ani grosza, gdyby doszło do zakładów, który z nich mógłby wygrać pojedynek.  
Rodzinna legenda głosiła, że nikogo nie zaskoczył ślub Rudolfa Lestrange'a z Bellatriks Black. Siedziba Blacków uchodziła za centralę sztuki czarnej magii (nawet bardziej niż dwór Malfoyów, gdyż Narcyza była raczej typem pani domu w przeciwieństwie do ciotecznej babki Walburgi, będącej kimś w rodzaju pani maniactwa), a że Lestrange'owie odznaczali się niezrównanymi zdolnościami do operowania czarną magią, pozostawało jedynie pytanie, któremu z braci przypadnie urocza rączka Belli. Przypuszczam, że cioteczka Bella uznała, iż jeden psychol w małżeństwie wystarczy, tak więc Rudolf wygrał z miejsca.  
Rodzina Lestrange'ów, chociaż dobrze znana ze swego podchodzącego pod arystokrację wizerunku, miała ponure, mało chlubne korzenie. Półszlachecki status, którym się chełpili, uzyskali dzięki swojej francuskiej odnodze, nie kryło się za tym jednak nic większego. Ich przodkowie byli francuskimi odpowiednikami Borgina i Burkesa, utrzymującymi się ze sprzedaży czarnomagicznych artefaktów w przypominającym jaskinię sklepie pod mostem Pont de Neuf. Podobnie jak moi malfoyowscy antenaci padli ofiarą wielkiego pogromu czarodziejów w 1794 roku, mającego miejsce podczas Rewolucji Francuskiej, a następnie wyemigrowali do Anglii z workami pełnymi galeonów, nie musząc tłumaczyć się przed nikim z faktu nagłego awansu z pospólstwa na bogaczy. Podejrzewano, że mając za klientelę również wyższe kręgi, udało im się schwytać uciekających mugolskich arystokratów i przekazać ich za wynagrodzeniem w łapy Robespierre'a.  
— Pamiętasz, jak aroganckim dzieckiem byłem, Weasley.  
— Ach, serio? — zapytał z pokaźną dawką sarkazmu.  
Pokazałem mu środkowy palec.  
— Nawet _ja_ bałem się wuja Rabastana. — Gdy wuj zjawiał się w pomieszczeniu, śmiechy gasły, a ludzie cichli. Każdy wypatrywał kryjówki. — Patrzył na ciebie, a za jego oczami nie kryło się absolutnie nic. Żadnej iskry, żadnego wyrazu. Nigdy nie widziałem jego uśmiechu. Składał dłonie, przyciskając je do siebie opuszkami palców, a następnie badał cię wzrokiem tak klinicznie sterylnym i wypranym z wszelkiej emocji, iż mogłeś poczuć tylko jedno: że rzeczywiście jesteś pozbawiony znaczenia. Wszelkiego znaczenia. Że gdybyś nawet skręcał się w śmiertelnym bólu, spalał się w ogniu, on tylko przyglądałby się spokojnie, jakby nigdy nie widział, jak ktoś się smaży i czyż to nie fascynujące? W pewnym momencie wydawało ci się, że twoje gałki oczne zaczynają się topić pod jego spojrzeniem! — Weasley nie poruszył się, ale mięśnie jego twarzy i ramion napięły się wyraźnie. — Istniały tylko dwie osoby na całym świecie, których bał się mój ojciec: Voldemort i Rabastan Lestrange.  
O Boże.  
Harry.  
Wpadliśmy w potworne gówno.

XXX

Granger przybyła wkrótce potem. Na niecierpliwy dźwięk dzwonka przy wejściu tymczasowo dezaktywowałem barierę. Rzuciwszy sobie zaledwie jedno króciutkie spojrzenie, jak na komendę wyciągnęliśmy z Weasleyem różdżki i trzymaliśmy je w pogotowiu: trudno o lepszą okazję do niespodziewanej zasadzki niż moment otwierania drzwi. Za nimi nie czyhało jednak nic podstępnego, stała tam tylko Granger z jednym okiem nabiegłym krwią, twarzą o barwie pergaminu i wymownymi bruzdami po obu stronach ust, sygnalizującymi zmęczenie.  
— Malfoy — odezwała się w ramach powitania, nie patrząc w moją stronę. Przesuwając dłonią po czole Weasleya, mruknęła: — Och, Ron, czy ty w ogóle spałeś w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni?  
Przytulił twarz do jej ręki i westchnął.  
— Zdrzemnę się w hotelu. — Odwrócił się do mnie. — Malfoy, odezwę się przez kominek. Porozmawiasz z Shackleboltem jutro rano. — Zawahał się krótko, po czym dodał, nieudolnie wysilając się na nonszalancję: — Jeśli usłyszę coś nowego, dam ci znać.  
Skinąłem głową i otworzyłem drzwi szerzej, próbując choć częściowo ukryć fakt, że chcę pozbyć się ich z mojego domu _w tej chwili_. Miałem coś ważnego do załatwienia.  
Niespodziewanie poczułem na sobie szybki uścisk Granger, poprzedzający ich wyjście. Byłem zbyt wyczerpany, aby go przyjąć lub odrzucić. Nieważne. Moje uczucie do Harry'ego było prawdziwe i wierzyłem w nie równie mocno, jak oni mną pogardzali. Tyle musieli mi przyznać.  
Odczekałem pięć minut. A potem wywołałem matkę przez kominek.

XXX

Gdy miałem siedemnaście lat, Voldemort zaczął stawiać swoją „armię" na nogi, a że rodowa kamienica Blacków znajdowała się pod kontrolą Zakonu Feniksa, dworowi Malfoyów przypadł w udziale zaszczytny tytuł centrali śmierciożerców. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby moi rodzice mieli w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia.  
Co naprawdę _oznaczało_ bycie śmierciożercą, stało się nagle nazbyt jasne. Pisanie tamtych listów do Harry'ego było szczytem głupoty, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę z każdym pociągnięciem pióra po pergaminie, nie miałem jednak zbyt wielu możliwości, w których mógłbym przebierać. Zwierzenie się z moich lęków Vince'owi lub Gregowi nie wchodziło w rachubę. Na pewno opowiedzieliby o tym swoim ojcom, którzy z kolei opowiedzieliby mojemu ojcu. Pansy? Uwielbiałem Pansy, ale nie. Musiałem porozmawiać z kimś, kto rozumiał, że wojna zbliża się wielkimi krokami i że wprawdzie nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, ale na pewno nie jesteśmy też dorosłymi, a minięta właśnie na szkolnym korytarzu osoba może okazać się tą, którą będziesz musiał zabić w przyszłym tygodniu. Albo sam zostaniesz przez nią zabity. I choć nienawidziłem Pottera z całej siły (nie wspominając już o zwykłej irytacji na jego widok: te cholerne, niemożliwe włosy!), wiedziałem, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie on był kimś, kto nie tylko zdoła zrozumieć mój strach i frustrację, ale i je ze mną podzieli.  
Tamtego roku dorosłem. Mniej lub więcej. Jasne, nadal byłem niedojrzałym palantem, zresztą nie wydaje mi się, że wydoroślałem w pełni przed ukończeniem trzydziestego szóstego roku życia. Miałem wtedy za sobą rok kierowania redakcją „Na Gorąco" i nagle doświadczyłem cudownego olśnienia: nie musiałem pieprzyć się z nikim, kogo pieprzyć nie chciałem. Już nigdy. Poskutkowało to czymś w rodzaju życia w półcelibacie, dopóki nie pojawił się Harry. Podejrzewam, że każdy psychiatra posikałby się z radości nad moim przypadkiem. Tak, tamten rok był moim osobistym punktem zwrotnym. Nie tylko stało się coś absolutnie niemożliwego (zakochałem się po uszy w Harrym Potterze), ale nauczyłem się mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.  
Pod wieloma względami.  
Nawet jeśli nie potrafiłem uporać się emocjonalnie z problemami, to nie mogłem zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu. Nie mogłem zanegować faktu, że mój ojciec, jak bardzo bym go nie kochał, okazał się osobą słabą i tchórzliwą. Przyłapawszy się na tym, że zaczynam myśleć o nim jako o autentycznie złym człowieku, przestałem myśleć o nim w ogóle, bo kto przy zdrowych zmysłach dobrowolnie pakuje słowa „zło" i „ojciec" do jednego i tego samego zdania? Tym, czego zignorować nie mogłem, było jego parcie ku zgubie pod pretekstem hasła „szlachectwo zobowiązuje". Na szczęście matka, którą ubóstwiałem, ale której za nic nie mogłem zrozumieć tamtego roku, była zrobiona z kurewsko twardej stali. Nawet stojąc u boku ojca i odgrywając z właściwą sobie gracją i bezbłędnym stylem rolę hostessy dla śmierciożerców, zaczynała powoli przelewać swój majątek na konto w szwajcarskim banku. Pieniądze, które wręczył mi Snape wraz z instrukcjami dotyczącymi ucieczki, pochodziły właśnie od niej.  
Uczestnicząc w posiedzeniach śmierciożerców, nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by w krótkim czasie pojąć, że jeśli nie rozszarpią się na strzępy sami, to wkrótce uczyni to za nich Voldemort. Na dziesięć dni przed moimi siedemnastymi urodzinami, w przeciągu czterech godzin ujrzałem moje życie takim, jakim właśnie było: pokrywającym się rysami i pękającym w posadach.  
Maj dobiegał końca. Wydaliśmy przyjęcie pod gołym niebem, które w istocie było pierwszą naradą wojenną Voldemorta w naszym domu. Wokół unosiła się woń wilgoci i bzu. Od lutego do połowy maja bez przerwy padało i róże zaczynały dopiero pączkować. Stałem na tarasie, przyglądając się zastępowi skrzatów domowych, usuwających pajęczyny i dziewięciomiesięczną warstwę brudu z mebli ogrodowych. Patrząc na olbrzymią przestrzeń naszego ogrodu, który był pasją matki, wdychałem łagodny zapach kwiatów, przymierzających się do pierwszego pełnego rozkwitu. Gdybym wiedział, że jest to ostatni moment spokoju, jaki dany mi będzie zaznać przez kolejne trzy lata, cieszyłbym się nim znacznie dłużej.  
Matka posiada nadzwyczajny talent organizacyjny: jakaś część mojej duszy nakazuje mi szczerze wierzyć, że gdyby to ona przewodziła śmierciożercom, Harry przegrałby wojnę jak nic.. Przyjęcie toczyło się więc bez żadnych zakłóceń. Ojciec siedział przy jednym końcu stołu, mając po obu swoich stronach matkę i mnie. Voldemort zajął miejsce naprzeciwko, z cioteczką Bellą i Pettigrewem po prawej oraz wujem Rabastanem i Snape'em po lewej. Świetność tych ostatnich rosła i gasła w zależności od strony, po której usadzał ich ten szaleniec. Najwyraźniej gwiazda wuja Rabastana akurat się wznosiła, a być może Snape popadł tylko w chwilową niełaskę. To, na jakich miejscach wylądowała cała reszta, nie miało znaczenia.  
Po wymianie zwyczajowych żarcików na temat, kto został poddany torturom w mijającym tygodniu, a kto ma zostać zaavadowany w następnym, Voldemort wysyczał:  
— Lucjuszu. — Sposób, w jaki wymawiał imię mojego ojca, nieustannie przyprawiał mnie o dreszcz. Jego na wpół wężowy język pieścił każdą spółgłoskę szczelinową. Mógłbym przysiąc, że stawał mu za każdym razem, gdy wymawiał „s", „c" lub „sz". — Ufam, iż Draco wie, komu jest winien swoją lojalność?  
Uznałem w tym momencie przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku za fakt dokonany, przed którym nie uda mi się uciec. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem ochotę wyciągnąć przed siebie ramię i powiedzieć: „Och, do kurwy nędzy, zrób to wreszcie i miejmy to już za sobą".  
Matka miała jednak zupełnie odmienne plany.  
— Panie — odezwała się chłodnym, opanowanym głosem, ignorując ojca, histerycznie gestykulującego pod stołem i nakazującego jej siedzieć cicho. — Z pewnością nie będzie to mądrym posunięciem, dopóki chłopiec uczęszcza do szkoły. Jego obecność w Hogwarcie jest bezcenna. Co się stanie, jeśli niechcący zdradzi, że nosi Znak? Nawet dorośli mężczyźni nie potrafią ukryć swoich reakcji na twoje wezwanie za jego pośrednictwem. Jeżeli zdarzy się to w trakcie lekcji, Draco zostanie wydalony ze szkoły. A to, jak sądzę, nie posłuży raczej twoim celom.  
Na tym właśnie polega problem osób dotkniętych kompleksem wielkości: wszystko, co widzą, postrzegają przez swoje skażone megalomanią okulary. Pobielałe knykcie na dłoni matki, obejmującej filiżankę z herbatą, wyjawiły mi, iż zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka tego posunięcia, ale Voldemort, zazwyczaj niezwykle przenikliwy, zawsze ulegał swojej własnej próżności. Celne „nie posłuży _twoim_ celom" uratowało mi tyłek.  
— Tak, Narcyzo. — Jej imię ten zboczony skurwiel również kochał wypowiadać. — Doskonała uwaga. Poczekasz do dnia, w którym opuścisz Hogwart, Draco.  
To był rozkaz.  
Reszta siedzących przy stole powróciła do normalnego stanu subtelnego wyrywania sobie z rąk uprzywilejowanych pozycji.  
Gdy wszyscy już sobie poszli, skierowałem się do swojego pokoju, rzuciłem na łóżko i zwinąłem w ciasny kłębek. Skołowany i przepełniony gniewem, niezdolny do zebrania myśli, próbowałem się zastanawiać, co dokładnie przyniesie mi zostanie śmierciożercą. Chwałę dla domu Malfoyów? Wątpię. Torturowanie na komendę? Już bliżej.  
O zmierzchu w pokoju zjawiła się matka. Zaciągnięte kotary sprawiały, że z trudem rozpoznawałem w ciemnościach kontury jej sylwetki. Usiadła na łóżku obok mnie z kieliszkiem w ręce. Poczułem słodką, ostrą woń koniaku, który pijała razem z ojcem. Obracała szkło w dłoniach przez ponad godzinę, nie odzywając się ani słowem, podczas gdy pokój tonął w coraz to gęstszym mroku, tak że w pewnej chwili całkowicie przestałem ją widzieć. Od czasu do czasu przesuwała mi ręką po czole w czułej pieszczocie i przeczesywała palcami moje włosy, jednak nadal milczała. Gdy wreszcie wypiła koniak do końca, cisnęła pusty kieliszek do kominka.  
Nawet teraz, całe lata później, ciągle mam w uszach dźwięk rozbijanego szkła.  
Ignorując moje zaskoczone westchnienie, zwróciła się w moją stronę i powiedziała swoim zwykłym, niewzruszonym tonem:  
— Dadzą ci ten Znak tylko po moim trupie.  
— Ale…  
— Żadnego „ale", słyszysz?  
— Ojciec będzie…  
Złapała mnie za ramiona, szarpnęła, zmuszając do pozycji siedzącej i potrząsnęła mną mocno.  
— Twój ojciec jest zaślepiony, Draco. Zaślepiony własnymi ambicjami. Przez rok lub dwa będziesz musiał stąpać po cienkiej linie. Wszyscy będziemy musieli. A jeśli uda nam się zachować wielką ostrożność i ani razu nie pomylimy kroku… — gwałtowny uścisk jej rąk przemienił się w objęcie — … wtedy przeżyjemy — dokończyła szeptem.

XXX

— Matko? — zawołałem donośnie. Chociaż w Lozannie dochodziła właśnie czwarta nad ranem, nie spała. Siedziała przed kominkiem w oczekiwaniu najnowszych wieści. — To wuj Rabastan.  
— Niezbyt korzystny obrót spraw — odrzekła. Nie musiałem niczego dodawać, ponieważ oboje doskonale zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z ogromu powagi sytuacji. — Shacklebolt i Weasley się zgadzają?  
— Tak.  
— Powinnam być na miejscu dokładnie za godzinę. Opuść bariery — nakazała, kończąc rozmowę. Płomienie w palenisku przygasły.

XXX

Załamywanie rąk? Skądże. Mimo tego, że od dwudziestu lat nie posługiwałem się na poważnie magią (przywołanie zaklęciem tubki z nawilżaczem, parę czarów czyszczących lub okazjonalna aportacja wyczerpywało obecnie moje siły), kolejną godzinę spędziłem katalogując najpaskudniejsze klątwy, jakich mnie kiedykolwiek nauczono. Owszem, byłem niewiarygodnie skostniały i pozbawiony wprawy, lecz skoro zamiary to połowa sukcesu… Sądząc po natężeniu furii i rozpaczy skręcających mi żołądek, prawdopodobnie byłbym w stanie od ręki rzucić Niewybaczalne, ale nawet o tym nie myślałem. Ta możliwość nie wchodziła w rachubę. Nie byłem synem swojego ojca. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że poza tym jednym, nie zrobiłbym wszystkiego, byleby tylko odzyskać Harry'ego.  
Matka przybyła świstoklikiem dokładnie o podanej godzinie. Wyobrażam sobie, jak wielką przysługę musiał być jej ktoś dłużny, skoro zdobyła nielegalny świstoklik do Nowego Jorku o piątej nad ranem.  
— Jak…  
Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.  
— Wysoko postawieni przyjaciele. Potrzebuję filiżanki herbaty. — Kierując się do kuchni, złapałem po drodze stojącą na komodzie butelkę Napoleona.  
Kręciłem się między zlewem a kuchenką, nastawiając wodę na herbatę. Moje nerwy były tak zszargane, że dwukrotnie upuściłem dzbanuszek ze śmietanką, a raz cukiernicę.  
— Chciałabym, abyś postarał się o skrzaty domowe, Draco — skomentowała matka z niezadowoleniem, drugi raz naprawiając zaklęciem dzbanuszek i napełniając go na nowo.  
— Już je mam — zapewniłem ją i schwyciłem imbryk oburącz, aby donieść go do stołu bez dalszych wypadków. — Po prostu nie są magiczne.  
— Mówisz o tych namiastkach Vincenta i Gregory'ego? — zapytała ze sporą ilością dezaprobaty w głosie.  
— Lubię ich, a co ważniejsze, oni lubią mnie. Zrobią dla mnie wszystko.  
— Miej ich na oku. Vincent dopuścił się kilku naprawdę paskudnych rzeczy podczas wojny. Gregory był… — urwała, wzdychając. — Był taki, jak spora część twojego pokolenia. Uwięziony przez okoliczności. Zostaw, niech herbata parzy się jeszcze przez minutkę. — Zatrzymała dotknięciem moją dłoń, wędrującą ku imbrykowi, a następnie owinęła wokół niej palce i zacisnęła je. Podobnie jak większość drobnokościstych Angielek nie wyglądała na swoje lata. Jej włosy wprawdzie posiwiały, dodawały jej jednak wyłącznie szyku, a nie wieku. Dopiero spojrzenie na ręce, poznaczone wypukłymi żyłami, pozwalało domyśleć się, ile lat może mieć w rzeczywistości. — Nie nosisz pierścienia, który podarował ci ojciec.  
— Oddałem go Harry'emu — odpowiedziałem, nie mogąc zapanować nad krnąbrnym tonem. Pierścień symbolizował wszystko, co odrzuciłem. Ojca, magię, kraj. Nosząc go, czułbym się jak oszust.  
— Pamiętaj, że niezależnie od tego, co uczynił twój ojciec, a wcale go nie usprawiedliwiam, naprawdę cię kochał.  
Sparaliżowany złością, rozżarzony do białości ze wstrząsającego mną gniewu, wyrwałem się z jej uścisku, wstałem i zacząłem krążyć po pomieszczeniu, walcząc o spokój z każdym stawianym krokiem, zanim moje talerze, naczynia i szkło rozsypią się w na drobne kawałeczki.  
— Draco, musisz…  
— Matko, proszę, zamknij się! — krzyknąłem. — Nic tak jawnie nie wyraża miłości jak wydziedziczenie, prawda? Czy wypalił mnie już na drzewie genealogicznym? Widnieje na nim teraz czarna, spalona dziura w miejscu, gdzie powinno być moje imię? Czy…  
W tej chwili zdarzyło się coś, co pokazało, dlaczego matka jest wyjątkowa. Spodziewałem się, że mnie zruga, że udzieli mi ostrej reprymendy za moją zadziorność, a ona tylko wstała, błyskawicznie przemierzyła kuchnię i otoczyła mnie ramionami, biorąc mocno w objęcia i kołysząc, jakbym nadal był małym dzieckiem.  
— Mój synu — powiedziała cicho. — Mój biedny, biedny synu.  
Wiedziałem, że to się w końcu stanie. Że w którejś chwili, o całe dwadzieścia lat za późno, zacznę szlochać z wściekłości i rozpaczy. Nad tym, że nie miałem wyboru. Ucieczka stanowiła największy akt miłości, na jaki mnie prawdopodobnie było stać. Oczywiście, że ojciec postrzegał to w innych kategoriach. To całkiem jasne. Podczas gdy ja ryczałem jak bóbr, matka poprowadziła mnie powoli w kierunku stołu i posadziła na krześle. Bez słowa wręczyła mi filiżankę wypełnioną w połowie herbatą, w połowie Napoleonem. Opróżniłem ją jednym wielkim haustem i podstawiłem matce pod nos, by nalała kolejną porcję. Wygięła brew w łuk i darowała sobie część z herbatą, napełniając naczynie po brzegi samym koniakiem.  
— Harry był moim kochankiem. Jeszcze wtedy, gdy… — Zacisnąłem dłoń. — Zanim opuściłem Anglię. — Mogłem sobie wyobrazić, że zdążyła się już tego domyśleć, ale czas, gdy omijaliśmy niewygodne tematy, teraz zdecydowanie należał do przeszłości.  
Z ustami przypominającymi cienką kreskę szczodrze doprawiła własną herbatę.  
— Owszem, nie jest to dla mnie niespodzianką.  
Nie należy dać się zwieść _temu_ tonowi w jej głosie.  
— Słuchaj, nie planowałem stracić dla niego głowy. To się po prostu stało. Pod pewnymi względami to mnie ocaliło, pod innymi uczyniło moje życie niemożliwym do zniesienia. Jeśli nie zrobiłbym tego dla niego, to…  
Jeśli nie zrobiłbym tego dla Harry'ego, zostałbym, zgodził się na jakiś kompromis i szukał wyjścia z sytuacji. Jakich „grzechów" bym nie popełnił w ciągu minionych dwudziestu lat, przynajmniej nie miałem problemu ze spoglądaniem co rano w lustro, z czym mógłby być kłopot, gdybym pozostał wtedy w Anglii. Przeklęte „co by było, jeśli bym został", przeklęte to całe gdybanie. Pomagając Harry'emu, zdradziłbym ojca. Pomagając ojcu, zdradziłbym Harry'ego.  
— Nie mogłeś…  
— Tak mówisz? Nie, nie mogłem. — Mój głos brzmiał zbyt ostro, zbyt piskliwie, ale do diabła z tym.  
Bo gdybym opowiedział jej wówczas o wszystkim, ona poprosiłaby, abym został i pomógł Harry'emu pokonać Voldemorta. Postawiłoby mnie to dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, w tym samym beznadziejnym położeniu, wymagającym wyboru pomiędzy moim kochankiem a ojcem, z tą różnicą, że faktycznie musiałbym go dokonać zamiast nie decydować się na żadnego z nich. I choć opuszczenie Harry'ego i ojca wymagało ode mnie całkiem sporo odwagi, to wątpiłem, czy zdobyłbym się na dezercję, gdyby _ona_ zażądała ode mnie, abym pozostał.  
— Widzę — odparła krótko i zgodnie z poszanowaną, wiekową angielską tradycją zapobiegania kłótni dolała sobie odrobinę herbaty. Gdy uciekałem, ledwo wyrosłem z chłopięcego wieku, a teraz byłem zdziwaczałym, więcej niż dorosłym facetem. Nadal zmagaliśmy się z przedefiniowaniem granic między matką a synem.  
— Śmierciożercy? — zapytałem.  
— Rabastana skazano na dwadzieścia lat. Niektórzy nalegali na pocałunek dementora, jednak w końcu Wizengamot postanowił poprzestać na wtrąceniu go do więzienia. Głupcy. W zeszłym roku zwolniono go warunkowo i od razu przepadł bez śladu. Aurorzy niezwłocznie zwrócili się do mnie, kierowani podejrzeniem o ukrywanie go lub przynajmniej o udzielenie mu pomocy.  
— Mam nadzieję, że posłałaś ich do wszystkich diabłów.  
Za wstawiennictwem Harry'ego matka uzyskała w końcu dostęp do zamrożonych do tej pory kont bankowych Malfoyów. Połowę ich stanu straciła natychmiast z tytułu wypłaty odszkodowań wojennych, jednak to, co jej zostało, nadal stanowiło całkiem pokaźną sumę. Ministerstwo nie miało już nad nią żadnej władzy.  
— Nie bądź niemądry, Draco — odparła szorstko. — W tamtym czasie bywałeś już w Anglii. Nie uzyskałabym niczego, nie godząc się na rozmowę z nimi. Podczas której, prawdę mówiąc, byłam prawie… gadatliwa. — Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ „gadatliwa" to absolutnie ostatnie określenie, którym posłużyłbym się do scharakteryzowania mojej matki. — Zasugerowałam im, aby rozejrzeli się za nim w Nowym Jorku. Jedna z odnóg rodziny Lestrange'ów przeniosła się tu po okresie terroru. Rabastan ma tu kuzynów, o ile dobrze pamiętam.  
Przestałem słuchać, co mówiła, ponieważ przypomniało mi się pewne zadziwiająco łagodne, grudniowe popołudnie zeszłego roku, które spędziliśmy razem z Harrym na przechadzce po Gravesend Lane i oglądaniu wystaw sklepowych. Spacerowaliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, opowiedziałem Harry'emu kilka pieprznych szczegółów z życia luksusowej kurtyzany (które były o wiele za pikantne, by ukazać się na stronach moich książkowych wspomnień), a on reagował na przemian podnieceniem oraz szokiem. Nie zważaliśmy na to, dokąd idziemy i jakimś trafem znaleźliśmy się nagle na Przeklętym Łuku, amerykańskim odpowiedniku Nokturnu, cieszącym się równie ponurą sławą co jego brytyjska wersja. Zanim zorientowaliśmy się w pomyłce, nie zabrnęliśmy na szczęście zbyt daleko i udało nam się stamtąd dość szybko wycofać. Mimo tego musieliśmy zostać zauważeni i śledzeni aż do kamienicy, w której mieszkałem.  
Z pewnością posłużyło to za podwaliny całego planu.  
— Draco — powiedziała matka ostrym tonem, jakby powtarzała moje imię już kilka razy z rzędu.  
— Przepraszam, właśnie coś mi się przypomniało. Rok temu, w grudniu, zaniosło nas z Harrym przypadkiem w nieciekawą okolicę w czarodziejskiej części Manhattanu. On musiał nas tam zobaczyć. Z pewnością niewiele się zmieniłem.  
— Bardzo możliwe — zgodziła się. — Śledzę każdy numer „Proroka" i nigdy nie natknęłam się na najmniejszą wzmiankę o tym, że mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku, tak więc możemy spokojnie założyć, że albo on, albo ktoś wtajemniczony ujrzał was obu. Czy akurat tamtego dnia, czy też kiedy indziej, to nie gra roli. Twoja obecność na Gravesend Lane i tak z pewnością przykuła _czyjąś_ uwagę. Wszystko, co robi twój Potter, pojawia się w wiadomościach. Do rzeczy. Dołohow nie wchodzi w rachubę. Był ostatnią osobą w Wielkiej Brytanii, która otrzymała pocałunek za udział w morderstwie tego wilkołaka, Lupina.  
— Fenrir?  
— Dosięgła go srebrna kula. W „Proroku" pisano, że jego wrzask można było usłyszeć aż we Francji. — W jej głosie zabrzmiała jawna satysfakcja.  
— Ojciec Pansy?  
Narcyza zareagowała lekkim prychnięciem.  
— Poważnie wątpię, aby Parkinsonowie lub Flintowie brali w tym udział. Wizengamot zmył im głowy, a ich posiadłości zostały zarekwirowane, im samym jednak udało się uniknąć więzienia. I tak nigdy nie należeli do wewnętrznego kręgu, niezależnie od tego, co wygaduje ta łasa na towarzyski awans jędza, Prudence Parkinson. Carrowowie, Macnair, Mulciber, Avery, Rookwood, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley, Gregory Goyle senior i Hadwyn Crabbe dostali po dziesięć lat. Rudolf powiesił się, zanim został postawiony przed sądem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miało to coś wspólnego ze strachem przed powrotem do Azkabanu, już raczej ze śmiercią Belli. Dziwne, swoją drogą. Rabastan jest zbyt inteligentny, aby posłużyć się Carrowami. Nigdy nie byli niczym innym niż podrzędnymi bandytami, w dodatku głupimi, a lata spędzone za kratkami spowodowały u nich degradację umysłową. — Przerwała na chwilę. — _Jeszcze większą_ degradację umysłową. Mulciber umarł w więzieniu, podobnie jak Rookwood. Pozostaje nam więc — zaczęła odginać palce, wyliczając: — Macnair, Avery, Selwyn, Travers i Yaxley. Ilu, mówiłeś, było tych porywaczy?  
— Dziesięciu.  
— Hmmm. — Zabębniła palcami o blat stołu. — Spodziewam się, że zwerbował nowych pomocników. Może tutejsi kuzyni? Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Gregory lub Hadwyn byli w to wmieszani.  
Zważywszy, że Vince i Greg byli idealnymi kopiami swoich ojców, brutalnymi, łatwymi do zmanipulowania, choć bezgranicznie lojalnymi, nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu akurat nie.  
— Sądzisz tak, ponieważ…?  
— Po pierwsze, nie są szczególnie utalentowanymi czarodziejami, a Rabastan trzyma swoje ego na wodzy. Nie potrzebuje wokół siebie kliki liżących mu buty pochlebców.  
— Czy to mniej więcej pasuje? — Wręczyłem jej listę, po raz tysięczny udowadniającą mi w całej wyrazistości, że była to wojna naszych ojców, a nie nasza.  
Matka przebiegła oczami po pergaminie i skinęła twierdząco głową.  
— Rabastan wykorzystałby tylko tych czarodziejów, którzy mają mózg _oraz_ spore umiejętności magiczne.  
— Zawęziliśmy tym samym pole podejrzeń do konkretnych nazwisk. Teraz powody. Dlaczego akurat ja?  
Rzuciła pergamin na stół. Zmęczonym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało „znam to już na pamięć", powiedziała:  
— To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Tutaj chodzi o twojego ojca.

XXX

Magia to bardzo specyficzna rzecz. Rzucanie zaklęcia wymaga od wypowiadającej je osoby odpowiedniej postawy oraz skupienia. Transmutując filiżankę w liść, należy wyobrazić sobie z całą dokładnością, jak się w ten liść zamienia oraz co ta zamiana za sobą pociągnie. Wyczarowując patronusa, trzeba myśleć o czymś wspaniałym, o czymś, co uszczęśliwia. Zawsze miałem olbrzymie trudności z rzuceniem tego zaklęcia, co oczywiście zdradzało mi, że nigdy nie byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. I jeśli do wywołania patronusa niezbędne jest szczęście duszy, tak do rzucenia Niewybaczalnego niezbędne jest jej zło.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

* Nawiązanie do wspomnianego już utworu „Doktor Jekyll i pan Hyde". R. L. Stevenson jest autorem tej powieści.  
** Charles Eames to amerykański projektant mebli.  
*** MAC to firma produkująca kosmetyki. Całkiem niezłe swoją drogą  
**** Saks na Piątej Alei w Nowym Jorku to amerykański luksusowy dom towarowy, coś w stylu londyńskiego Harrodsa.  
***** Bror von Blixen, baron duńsko-szwedzkiego pochodzenia, to mąż Karen Blixen, autorki „Pożegnania z Afryką", którego sportretowała na stronach swojej powieści. Wielki miłośnik safari i broni palnej. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

— Draco, proszę, usiądź.  
— Nie — odpowiedziałem, nie przerywając krążenia po pomieszczeniu. Dlaczego wszystkie drogi zawsze prowadzą do Lucjusza Malfoya? Czy ja już _nigdy_ się od niego nie uwolnię?  
— Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię. Nadal — uściśliła matka. — Wracam do domu z partyjki brydża i rzucam rękawiczki na komodę w holu wejściowym. Jestem zniesmaczona faktem, że zawsze znajdzie się partner-idiota, który nie potrafi porządnie licytować, nawet pod groźbą utraty życia. Herbata czeka już na mnie w salonie. Nalewam sobie filiżankę, mówię: „Lucjuszu, nigdy nie zgadniesz, co zrobiła dziś ta kompletna idiotka, Durila von Statenberg" i odwracam się ku niemu. A jego wcale tam nie ma. — Zatrzymałem się na sekundę. Nie miałem na podorędziu żadnej riposty, ponieważ powiedzenie czegokolwiek kazałoby mi przyznać się przed samym sobą, że też myślałem o nim dzień w dzień i to wcale nie przelotnie. Nie, nie prowadziłem z nim wyimaginowanych pogawędek, które, rzecz jasna, można by uznać za oznaki szaleństwa. Wyglądało na to, że będę musiał sprowadzić matkę do Nowego Jorku. I to jak najszybciej. — Zdarza mi się to przeciętnie trzy razy w tygodniu. Nie zaprzeczam, że dopuścił się naprawdę strasznych czynów. Podobnie jak i tych naprawdę wielkich. — Jej twarz kurczyła się powoli, ukazując faktyczny wiek. Była nie tyle pomarszczona, co zatroskana i smutna. A także, o Merlinie, pokonana. A potem jej rysy same z siebie wygładziły się w typową dla niej szlachetną maskę, tchnącą pewnością siebie oraz sporą dozą surowości. — Nigdy nie przestałam go kochać.  
Przeszliśmy płynnie na terytorium „zło i ojciec", a raczej „zło i mąż". Podjąłem przerwaną wędrówkę po kuchni, odmawiając przyjęcia do świadomości tego śmiesznego i zarazem bolesnego wyznania.  
Choć reszta pomieszczeń w moim domu, wraz z głównym korytarzem, była zapraszająco przestronna, to kuchnia, jako niegdysiejsza domena uciskanych irlandzkich służących, przypominała wnękę wyposażoną w zlew i piecyk. W tygodniu zwykle jadałem kolacje poza domem i w odróżnieniu od moich sąsiadów nigdy nie odczułem potrzeby przebudowania pomieszczenia, gdyż decydując się na remont musiałbym poświęcić znajdujący się piętro niżej gabinet. Cóż ze mnie za idiota. Bo jeśli chce się porządnie krążyć, to udająca kuchnię klitka o wymiarach trzy na dwa i pół metra absolutnie nie spełnia koniecznych wymogów. Czego nie dałbym teraz za kolejne półtora metra!  
— Ignorując mnie nie sprawisz, że problem zniknie — odezwała się matka surowo. — Pamiętasz tamto okropne popołudnie w naszym dworze, na krótko przed twoimi siedemnastymi urodzinami? Gdy…  
— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? — odgryzłem się podobnym tonem.  
— Gdybym została wówczas wtajemniczona w twój sekretny romans — uniosła brew z jawnym potępieniem — z pewnością uprościłoby to sprawę. Niezależnie od tego i tak nigdy nie dopuściłabym, abyś stał się kolejną ofiarą Czarnego Pana. Straciłam już dla niego męża, syna dostałby tylko po moim trupie. Tamtego dnia zdecydowałam się na ciebie, a nie na twojego ojca. — Napełniła filiżankę koniakiem i jednym haustem opróżniła ją do połowy. — Nigdy nie powiedziałam mu, że to moje pieniądze ułatwiły ci ucieczkę. Nie mogłabym znieść tego, że o tym wie. — Jej głos cichł stopniowo. Musiałem się wysilić, żeby usłyszeć, co mówiła. — I nigdy nie pożałowałam tej decyzji. Byliśmy zmuszeni do dokonania wyboru, Draco. On poszedł swoją drogą, przekonany, że to ona zapewni nazwisku Malfoy poczesne miejsce w czarodziejskim panteonie. Jego marzenie się spełniło — dodała, wykrzywiając twarz. — Tyle że…  
— To nie uzasadnia tego, co zrobił — warknąłem, wściekły na nią za próbę usprawiedliwienia ojca. — Nie wiem o połowie rzeczy, które ma na sumieniu i niedobrze mi się robi na samą myśl, że…  
Wstała z krzesła, podeszła do mnie pewnym krokiem i chlusnęła mi resztę koniaku prosto w twarz.  
— Nie waż się go osądzać — wysyczała. — Ja nie potępiam cię za to, że uciekłeś bez słowa. Nawet bez pożegnania. Za to, że kartki na Boże Narodzenie... jedyne, jakie od ciebie dostawałam, przestały nagle przychodzić. Za to, że wydawało mi się, iż straciłam nie tylko męża, ale i syna. _Jedynego_ syna. Nigdy nie przestałam cię szukać. Pisałam listy. Pielęgnowałam znajomości z ludźmi, którymi gardziłam, w nadziei na najdrobniejszą wzmiankę świadczącą o tym, że nadal żyjesz. Czy ty robiłeś coś podobnego? Czy po prostu pogodziłeś się z myślą, że zapewne umarłam?  
Odskoczyłem w tył, jakby mnie ktoś uderzył.  
— Ja… ja… wysyłałem kartki, ale one ciągle do mnie wracały i wtedy… — Przypuszczalnie jakiś żądny zemsty ponurak w ministerstwie nie chciał przekazywać ich dalej do Szwajcarii. Jak miło. Ciekawe, ile satysfakcji udało mu się zaczerpnąć z tego obrzydliwego, małego oszustwa. Cóż, założę się, że śmiał się teraz do rozpuku, czytając nagłówki o moim romansie z Harrym Potterem, pojawiające się na pierwszej stronie „Proroka" co najmniej raz w tygodniu. — Nie wiedziałem, co robić, bo nie mogłem… Nie mogłem… wrócić do Anglii i spojrzeć… mu w oczy. Ojcu — wykrztusiłem.  
— Och, kochanie — wyszeptała. W jej oczach przez chwilę lśniły łzy. Uniosła rękę, jakby chcąc dotknąć mojej twarzy, zaraz jednak pozwoliła jej opaść z powrotem. — Wybacz— podjęła już znacznie mniej nieswoim głosem. — Nie powinnam była tego robić. — Machnięciem różdżki osuszyła mi policzki i powróciła na opuszczone miejsce. — Usiądź, _proszę_. To krążenie staje się powoli irytujące.  
W tłumaczeniu z języka Narcyzy na zwykły oznaczało to „Jeśli nie przestaniesz miotać się po kuchni, Draco, rzucę na ciebie jakąś klątwę". Opadłem na krzesło tak elegancko, jak tylko było to możliwe.  
— Czy twój Potter cię potępiał? — Potrząsnąłem głową. Owszem, Harry czuł się zraniony i zachowywał się czasem jak ktoś pamiętliwy, nie mogąc tak do końca puścić w niepamięć mojego odejścia, ale w momencie, gdy przekroczył próg mojego biura, niósł w ręku metaforyczny bukiet wybaczenia. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem, ale on, ofiara przeszłości (o ile w ogóle może być mowa o jakichkolwiek ofiarach), nigdy nie pozwolił, aby ta przeszłość go zdominowała. — To weź go sobie za przykład — ciągnęła matka chłodnym tonem. — Latami stąpałam po cienkiej linie, Draco. Całymi latami — dodała ostro. — I ty też to zrobisz. Zaakceptujesz fakt, że twój ojciec miał poważne wady i zaczniesz cieszyć się tym, że posiadał również masę zalet i umiejętności, a ogrom jego gniewu z powodu twojej dezercji był proporcjonalny do miłości, którą do ciebie czuł.  
— Zabiłby Harry'ego — odparłem równie zimnym głosem. Ponieważ była to czysta prawda.  
— Tak — przyznała. — Podobnie jak twój Potter zabiłby jego.  
— Nie, nie zabiłby — zaoponowałem, czując, że w zasadzie powinienem teraz tryumfować. Harry naprawdę by się czegoś takiego nie dopuścił. — Zrobiłby to tylko w ostateczności, a i tego nie jestem pewien.  
Tym decydującym o „wygranej" dyskusji argumentem chciałem zaledwie podkreślić, jak strasznie złym człowiekiem był mój ojciec.  
Punkt dla mnie.  
Matka obserwowała mnie uważnie przez minutę, po czym odezwała się pojednawczo:  
— Być może wybrałeś lepszego z nich. Co nie zmienia jednak niczego. Kochałam twojego ojca. A on kochał ciebie. Był jednocześnie osobą cudowną i straszną. I nic tego nie zmieni. Draco, kiedyś będziesz musiał pogodzić się z tym, kim był twój ojciec i zaakceptować, że cię kochał i opłakiwał, jak zrobiłby każdy inny ojciec na jego miejscu. Pod wieloma względami wtedy dla niego umarłeś. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że największą tragedię jego życia stanowiło wystawienie swojego losu na łaskę i niełaskę Voldemorta. Ja zaś uważam, że było nią to, iż nie potrafił uporać się ze swoim uczuciem do ciebie i umarł, zżerany przez olbrzymi konflikt wewnętrzny. — Przerwała, a po chwili powiedziała: — Nie bądź podobnym głupcem, synu.  
To się jeszcze okaże, prawda? W cholerę z tym. W cholerę do kwadratu. Ryzykując częściową zapaść płuc, wyciągnąłem rękę po papierosy. Matka zręcznym ruchem usunęła je poza mój zasięg.  
— Jak umarł? — wyrzuciłem nagle. To pytanie wisiało mi na końcu języka już od ponad roku.  
— Popełnił samobójstwo.  
— Co? — Złapałem butelkę z koniakiem, nie kłopocząc się już filiżanką i pociągnąłem solidny łyk.  
— Nikt o tym nie wie i się nie dowie. — Przechyliła głowę i obdarzyła mnie wyjątkowo surowym i przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a ja wiedziałem, że nigdy nie pisnę Harry'emu ani słówka. Nie miałem do tego prawa. — Tylko raz w życiu posłużyłam się zaklęciem Imperius, rzucając je na uzdrowiciela, który przybył, aby poddać ciało Lucjusza diagnozie. — Wlepiłem w nią wzrok. Nawet gdybym nie miał za sobą trzech bezsennych nocy, a miłość mojego życia nie padłaby ofiarą porwania zorganizowanego przez szalonego, pełnego zła wujka, to nadal nie byłbym zdolny do całkowitego przetrawienia informacji, którymi mnie właśnie karmiła. — Początkowo uciekał się do czaru kamuflującego przez cały czas, nawet podczas snu. Był w stanie robić tak przez kilka lat, jednak gdy choroba zaczęła zjadać go stopniowo od środka, udawało mu się to z coraz większym trudem. Najpierw zdejmował z siebie zaklęcie, gdy udawaliśmy się na spoczynek. Potem rzucał je tylko wtedy, gdy wchodziłam do pomieszczenia. Wszystkie chwile, poza snem, spędzał przy biurku w bibliotece, prowadząc badania nad możliwymi środkami uzdrawiającymi, przerzucając najciemniejsze z czarnomagicznych woluminów. Pod koniec nie chciał tam nawet światła. Nie odsłaniał okien. Przez dwa lata żyłam w prawie kompletnych ciemnościach, rozświetlanych od czasu do czasu ledwo żarzącym się kominkiem. Mrok nie skrywał jednak, jak coraz bardziej pomarszczony, jak stary, jak _chory_ stawał się z dnia na dzień: z woskową skórą, pozbawiony swoich wspaniałych włosów, z czaszką ledwo okrytą nędznymi, szarymi kosmykami. A potem nie miał już w ogóle siły, by rzucać na siebie zaklęcie kamuflujące. Kiedy to odkrył, dawki eliksiru bezsennego snu, które przyjmował co wieczór, zaczęły rosnąć, aż…  
Jej głos cichł stopniowo, aż w końcu zamilkła.  
— Nie próbowałaś…  
— … go powstrzymać? — dokończyła, splatając oparte o blat stołu przedramiona i składając na nich głowę tak, że nie mogłem dostrzec jej twarzy. — Nie — odezwała się samym kącikiem ust. — Widział, że go obserwuję, gdy co wieczór podwyższał dawkę eliksiru, dopóki nie stawała się wystarczająca. Nadal nie jestem pewna, czego ode mnie oczekiwał: podważenia tego, co robił, czy też akceptacji. Następna ścieżka, którą nie mogłam za nim podążyć. — Merlinie, jak ja go nienawidziłem. Za to, że nie potrafiłem wybrać żadnego z nich. Za to, że zmuszał moją matkę, by stała się świadkiem jego codziennych zabaw w samobójstwo. Za to, że obrał ciemną stronę z taką chęcią, a następnie dostał szokującą nauczkę, że ona nie trzyma się zasad. — Jednak to nie eliksir był prawdziwą przyczyną jego śmierci. Nie mam żadnego dowodu na poparcie swojej tezy, ale myślę, że zabiło go zło.  
Wziąłem następny łyk koniaku.  
— Słucham? — zapytałem ochryple z powodu fali alkoholu obmywającej mi struny głosowe.  
Uniosła głowę i wbiła nieruchomy wzrok w odległy koniec pomieszczenia.  
— Zło — odrzekła prosto. — Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga uznali to za zagadkową chorobę, zżerającą go od środka dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie, ale ja jestem innego zdania. Myślę, że całe zło, jakie popełnił, osiągnęło w którymś momencie punkt kulminacyjny i zwróciło się do wewnątrz, zaczynając go zjadać. — Spojrzała na mnie i wysunęła podbródek w przekornym geście. — Zbrukał swoją duszę.  
Nie tylko pomyślałem, że było to stekiem wierutnych bzdur, ale poczułem się totalnie i nieprzyjemnie zaniepokojony faktem, że moja twardo stąpająca po ziemi, nie uznająca nonsensów matka próbowała sprzedać mi te brednie. Usiłowałem nie zabrzmieć drwiąco, ale miałem za sobą kilka naprawdę paskudnych dni.  
— Och, proszę. Gdyby ta teoria była prawdziwa, Lord Voldemort nie dożyłby swoich trzecich urodzin.  
Jeśli ktoś mógł uchodzić za wcielenie „złego nasienia", to właśnie ten pierdolnięty dupek.  
— Myśl sobie, co chcesz — odparła i skwitowała moją wypowiedź krótkim wzruszeniem ramion, co było bardzo we francuskim stylu i absolutnie nie pasowało do jej zdecydowanie brytyjskich barków.  
A potem pomyślałem o Harrym. O Harrym, osieroconym, źle traktowanym w dzieciństwie, głodzonym, ale wyposażonym w rdzeń głębokiej prawomyślności, którą przesiąknięte było każde rzucane przez niego zaklęcie. Możliwe, że Harry i Voldemort, na stałe przypisani własnemu losowi, stanowili skrajności, pomiędzy którymi poruszała się reszta z nas. Pozostawiono nam drogę wyboru. Mogłem bez żadnego trudu pójść inną ścieżką — przyznaję to ze wstydem — i stłumić wszelkie wyrzuty sumienia oraz wątpliwości, ponieważ ta właśnie decyzja zapewniłaby mi aprobatę oraz jawnie okazaną miłość ojca. Zdusić w zalążku dylematy moralne, spychając odpowiedzialność za swoje okrutne czyny na jego barki.  
Gdyby nie Harry.  
Moje nerwy znajdowały się w stanie kurewsko skrajnego wyczerpania i jeśli zaraz nie zapalę… Stoczyłem krótkie starcie między zdrowym rozsądkiem a uzależnieniem od nikotyny, wygrane przez to ostatnie. Jak zwykle zresztą. Nie chcąc nawet spojrzeć w kierunku matki, przechyliłem się ponad stołem i złapałem paczkę z papierosami. Wytrząsnąłem jednego z jej wnętrza, próbując uspokoić rozlatane dłonie na tyle, by móc go przypalić. Ignorując bolesny protest własnych płuc, wessałem w siebie rakotwórczy dym tak mocno, jakby smakował ostatnim kutasem, którego miałbym mieć w ustach. Nikotyno, kocham cię.  
— Dlaczego nie trafił do Azkabanu razem z całą resztą? — zapytałem, wiedząc, że właśnie tam było jego miejsce, choć nigdy nie przyznałbym tego na głos przed nikim innym poza matką.  
— Oddajesz się absolutnie wstrętnemu nałogowi. Oduczę cię tego, nawet gdyby była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobię — prychnęła z obrzydzeniem, patrząc oczami zwężonymi w wąskie szparki na papierosa pieszczonego między moimi palcami, po czym wróciła do tematu. — Gdy odszedłeś, nie musiałam się już tak pilnować, co dało mi odrobinę swobody, otwierającej możliwości pomagania ministerstwu w drobniejszych sprawach. Dostarczyłam im tylu informacji, że po wszystkim mogłam złożyć oficjalne żądanie zachowania wolności twojego ojca, nie miałam jednak aż tak silnych wpływów, by powstrzymać ich od zamrożenia większości naszych kont bankowych. Toczyły się pewne… — urwała, jakby szukając słowa — … negocjacje — uzupełniła zdecydowanym tonem. Pomyślałem, że musiała znać jakieś naprawdę pikantne szczegóły zagrażające ministerialnym głowom, ponieważ wrzawa z powodu _niearesztowania_ ojca bez wątpienia była głośna i spektakularna. — Nie powiedziałabym, że przebiegały one w sposób prosty. Twój ojciec zorganizował i ponosił odpowiedzialność za kilka akcji, które na szczęście zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Niestety Czarny Pan nie uznawał słowa „porażka". Gdy Lucjusz zawiódł po raz kolejny, Voldemort go złamał. Godzinami trzymał u swojego boku we dworze, każąc się obsługiwać: nalewać sobie herbaty, odbierać pocztę od sów. Nie traktował twojego ojca dużo lepiej niż skrzata domowego. Pod koniec wojny Lucjusz nie był już prawie zdolny do rzucania zaklęć, cała jego wiara w siebie legła w gruzach. Większość ludzi uznałaby zapewne, że dostał za swoje.  
Przełknąłem olbrzymią grudę zalegającą mi w gardle.  
— To musiało być straszne. To znaczy, być zmuszonym patrzeć na to wszystko. — Duma była siłą napędową mojego ojca. Nie mogłem wyobrazić go sobie wdeptanego w ziemię obcasem Czarnego Pana pod obstrzałem nieustannych, rozbawionych spojrzeń idiotów takich jak Carrowowie.  
— Nie masz nawet pojęcia — przytaknęła matka bezbarwnym głosem. — Po upadku Voldemorta nasze życie poprawiło się odrobinę. A przynajmniej skończyło się zabijanie. Twój ojciec spędził swoje ostatnie lata w kompletnym i straszliwym osamotnieniu. Nigdy nie opuszczał dworu. Nie mógł znieść pogardy świata, który kiedyś trzymał w garści. Gdy uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga poddali się i zaprzestali prób leczenia, złożył do Wizengamotu podanie o zezwolenie na widzenie z Rabastanem.  
— Oczywiście nie byli na tyle głupi, by mu je wydać — wtrąciłem z niedowierzaniem.  
— Oczywiście, że nie, odrzucili jego prośbę. Wiem jednak, że twój ojciec i wuj przez lata utrzymywali ze sobą coś w rodzaju kontaktu listowego. Myślę, że w jakiś sposób przekupili strażników. Obaj nie mieli sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o znajomość sztuki czarnomagicznej i przypuszczam, iż ojciec prosił Rabastana o pomoc. Nadal wierzył, że czarna magia będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Zakładając to, w co wierzę ja, mogła ona jedynie przyspieszyć cały proces. Zła nie można uleczyć złem.  
— Czy on…  
Zanim zdążyłem zadać pytanie, tylne drzwi stanęły otworem. Renzo wrócił z Brooklynu. Na Kirke, zajęło mu to całą wieczność.  
— Korek na moście? Gdzie Mario?  
— Stephan poprosił, żebym ci to dał — odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Trzymał w dłoni butelkę Napoleona. Jak miło ze strony Stephana. Wkurzał mnie co prawda, ale czasem potrafił być…  
Wyciągałem właśnie dłoń po koniak, gdy matka krzyknęła „Draco!". Na próżno. Renzo zdążył wcisnąć mi butelkę do ręki, a szarpnięcie magii pociągnęło nas za sobą.

XXX

Upadliśmy, a moje kolana uderzyły o zimną, kamienną posadzkę. Zanim zdołałem się podnieść, usłyszałem znajomy głos, mówiący:  
— Zabij go.  
Oślepiło mnie złowrogie światło Avady Kedavry.  
Zdziwiony, że jeszcze żyję, wyprostowałem się i zobaczyłem skurczoną na podłodze sylwetkę Renza, którego twarz zastygła w dziwacznym grymasie bólu.  
— Nie — wyjęczałem, rzucając się w jego stronę w nadziei, że wyczuję jeszcze bicie jego serca, _cokolwiek_. Przechylając się do przodu, sięgnąłem do buta po różdżkę.  
— _Expelliarmus_ — rzucił Rabastan znudzonym głosem, jakby od niechcenia. Różdżka wyskoczyła z mojej dłoni, a kolejne zaklęcie cisnęło mną o ścianę. — Nie bądź głupi, Draco.  
Otarłem łzy z twarzy i dojrzałem stojących za wujem Yaxleya i Traversa. Rabastan,  
wysoki i jak zawsze wyprostowany niczym struna, nie zmienił się ani odrobinę. Nigdy nie był ostentacyjny w ubiorze (jego pasja nie skupiała się na odgrywaniu światowca), teraz też miał na sobie prostą szatę z czarnego jedwabiu, a długie, ciemne włosy, zebrane do tyłu w ciasny węzeł, opadały mu na kark. Gdy byłem mały, przywodził mi na myśl panterę: wysunięte pazury, wyszczerzone kły i ciągła gotowość do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.  
Duże, wilgotne pomieszczenie, w którym wylądowaliśmy, z pewnością stanowiło podziemia jakiegoś podejrzanego pubu. Beczki z winem podpierały jedną ścianę, pod drugą piętrzyły się baryłki piwa. Brak okien i tylko jedne drzwi natychmiast kazały mi zapomnieć o szukaniu drogi ucieczki. Musiałem zaczekać na lepszą okazję. Merlinie, czy to możliwe, że przez mdłą woń taniego wina i chmielu przebijał się słodkawy zapach krwi? Modliłem się, żeby było to tylko wytworem mojej bujnej wyobraźni.  
— Wuju Rabastanie.  
Zignorował mnie.  
— Usuń to stąd — rozkazał Yaxleyowi, z którym ostatnie dwadzieścia lat obeszło się o połowę mniej łagodnie. Zgarbiony i pomarszczony, splunął mi pod nogi, mijając mnie i usuwając martwe ciało Renza z pomieszczenia.  
— Harry — zażądałem od Rabastana.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
— Travers. Przyprowadź tu Pottera — polecił niespiesznym, leniwym tonem.  
Travers wlewitował Harry'ego do środka. Byłem w tak wielkim szoku, że nie potrafiłem zareagować. Jedyną rzecz, po której poznałem, że ten unoszący się w powietrzu skulony ludzki strzępek to właśnie Harry, stanowiła odrażająca pomarańczowa koszulka polo — choć przesiąknięta krwią, bez wątpienia była tą samą, którą miał na sobie w piątek tuż przed porwaniem. Kończyny drgały mu spazmatycznie w krótkich odstępach czasu, dłonie, stopy, łokcie, wszystko trzęsło się niekontrolowanie, wyraźnie świadcząc o wielokrotnym bombardowaniu Cruciatusem. Jego piękna twarz była opuchnięta i zmasakrowana nie do poznania. Musieli go kopać bez przerwy, na okrągło. Wisiał przede mną z ramionami uniesionymi do góry, jakby uczepionymi niewidzialnego haka. Podziękowałem w duchu wszelkim bóstwom, że znajdował się w stanie błogosławionej nieświadomości, bo przywrócony do przytomności konałby z męki. Jego ręce były połamane, a każdy palec, wygięty pod dziwacznym kątem, kojarzył się z ostrymi torturami.  
— Jesteś wykuty ze znacznie twardszej stali, niż mógłbym przypuszczać, Draco. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz nieco bardziej zrozpaczony. Zważywszy na to. — Wskazał różdżką pokiereszowane ciało Harry'ego i rzucił znaczące, podszyte drwiną spojrzenie najpierw na moje, a potem na jego krocze.  
O nie, nie miałem zamiaru dać temu draniowi satysfakcji. Doznałem chwili histerycznej słabości nad martwym Renzem, ale na tym koniec. Musiałem teraz zmobilizować cały mój spryt i inteligencję, żeby wydostać nas z tego monumentalnego gówna. Uniosłem więc nonszalancko brew.  
— Oto dowód, jak słabo mnie znasz, wuju. Wygląda na to, że odrobinę przedobrzyłeś. Jeśli koniecznie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy, wystarczyło po prostu wysłać do mnie sowę. Sposób, który wybrałeś, gwarantuje ci zastępy aurorów z dwóch krajów, mierzących w twój, zapewne już niebawem martwy, tyłek.  
Travers krzyknął „_Crucio_!", a ja upadłem na podłogę, tarzając się przez pięć minut w nieznośnym, pierwotnym bólu, wrzeszcząc tak ostro i przeraźliwie, że z mojego głosu nie pozostało wiele więcej niż chrapliwe rzężenie.  
Ból ustał nagle. Zwinąłem się w kłębek, próbując opanować fale mdłości. Bezskutecznie. Koniak, herbata i resztki kolacji na powrót ujrzały światło dzienne. Przez odgłos własnego zmagania się z żołądkiem usłyszałem tego kurewskiego drania, mojego wuja, upominającego Traversa:  
— Zabijemy go, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jest nam potrzebny.  
„Jeszcze nie teraz" stwarzało niejaką perspektywę. Miałem więc trochę czasu.  
— Jak już mówiłem — wycharczałem kącikiem ust między kolejnymi napadami torsji. — Sowy. Działają jak magia.  
Reakcją był, co zadziwiające, śmiech.  
— Wyjdźcie stąd — zarządził Rabastan.  
Podpełzłem do ściany i wsparłem się o nią. Pomieszczenie opustoszało, zostaliśmy z Rabastanem we dwóch, nie licząc Harry'ego, wiszącego w powietrzu jak półtusza na niewidzialnym haku. Odwróciłem od niego wzrok, stając twarzą w twarz z wujem.  
— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — odezwałem się ochryple.  
Przechylił głowę, a końce jego ust powędrowały w górę. Nie nazwałbym tego uśmiechem, ponieważ takowy sugerowałoby rozbawienie, a grymas, na który patrzyłem, oznaczał pogardę zmieszaną z odrobiną podziwu.  
— _Naprawdę_ jesteś wielką niespodzianką. — Obracał moją różdżkę w lewej ręce, w prawej ściskając własną. — Zapewne odziedziczyłeś to zacięcie po swojej matce. Lucjusz rozczarował nas wszystkich.  
— Nie jesteś godzien wymieniać jego imienia — wyszeptałem, przygotowując się na kolejną porcję bólu.  
Ku memu zdziwieniu tym razem nie był to Cruciatus. Wuj podszedł bliżej i spoliczkował mnie. I wtedy nagle wszystko stało się jasne, gdyż odniosłem wrażenie, że zostałem uderzony przez dziecko. Rabastan nie rzucił Niewybaczalnego, bo po prostu nie miał na to siły. A to dlatego, że całą jego energię pochłaniało utrzymywanie czaru kamuflującego. Ponieważ umierał. Ginął w oczach. Jak ojciec. Zżerany przez zło.  
— Potrzebujesz notatek Lucjusza.  
Wciągnął powietrze ze świszczącym charkotem, który dziwnie do niego nie pasował. Pod wpływem szoku wywołanego moimi słowami kamuflaż popuścił w szwach, na sekundę ukazując prawdziwy wygląd Rabastana. Jęknąłem, bo epitet „koszmarny" nie oddawał tego, co było mi dane zobaczyć. Oczy, zapadłe w głąb czaszki. Skóra o barwie mokrego piachu, poznaczona niezdrowymi plamami. Sprawiał wrażenie oddychającego szkieletu.  
A potem zaklęcie powróciło na miejsce, przysłaniając straszliwy obraz.  
Wuj zaczął krążyć po piwnicy, rzucając mi badawcze spojrzenia i poddając mnie skrupulatnej ocenie, do której nigdy wcześniej nie dałem mu powodów.  
— Draco, _naprawdę_ mnie zaskakujesz.  
Przerwał, spoglądając na Harry'ego i odłożył swoją różdżkę na beczkę z winem. Uniósł za to moją, tak bym wyraźnie zobaczył, co zamierza z nią zrobić.  
Jęknąłem. Cóż za pierdolony skurwiel. Przełamał moją różdżkę na pół i odrzucił jej kawałki w kąt, na wilgotną podłogę. Śmierć różdżki pozbawiła mnie tchu, zalewając całe ciało przenikliwym aż do szpiku kości smutkiem.  
— Pokazałeś, że jesteś o wiele lepiej poinformowany niż zakładałem. Tak, chcę jego notatek oraz zawartości waszej dworskiej biblioteki. Wątpię, żebyś się na tym znał, skoro zdecydowałeś się zamienić w mugola — zaszydził — ale zawiera ona najlepszy poza Hogwartem zbiór ksiąg czarnomagicznych. Twój ojciec, choć swego czasu niewątpliwy ekspert, w ciągu swoich ostatnich lat poddał się słabości i zaniedbaniu. Najprawdopodobniej czegoś mu brakowało. Aportujemy się na skraj posiadłości, zdejmiesz bariery, a potem gruntownie przeszukamy bibliotekę. Gdy tylko znajdziemy…  
Jego słowa udowodniły mi, że jestem jednak synem swojego ojca, a co za tym idzie, nie mogłem pozwolić wujowi Rabastanowi obrażać się bezkarnie, odwarknąłem więc:  
— Umierasz, prawda? Oni o tym wiedzą? Reszta twojej bandy? Wiedzą, jaki jesteś słaby? Że całą twoją energię pochłania utrzymanie kamuflażu? Że…  
Rabastan zasyczał, zbliżył się do Harry'ego i wykręcił mu rękę. Słysząc krzyk, natychmiast się uciszyłem.  
— Sugeruję, abyś zatrzymał swoje małe, paskudne uwagi dla siebie. W przeciwnym razie połamię mu także nogi — zagroził.  
— Dlaczego to robisz? Mogłeś przecież zmusić moją matkę, żeby zdjęła bariery, nie mieszając w to mnie ani Harry'ego.  
Przechylił głowę na bok, studiując wyraz mojej twarzy i zapewne zadając sobie pytanie, ile może mi zdradzić. A skoro było jasne, że na koniec i tak zabije nas obu, pewnie uznał, że wyjawienie mi wszystkiego w niczym mu nie zaszkodzi.  
— Oczywiście, to mógłby być plan optymalny. Wiedziałem, że twoja matka nie da się zastraszyć, chyba że zastosuję dodatkową motywację. Aby zapewnić sobie jej współpracę, opracowałem nawet szkic porwania ciebie, ale potem nagle wy dwaj spadliście mi z nieba.  
Te wszystkie traktujące o nas historyjki w „Proroku". Ten feralny spacer grudniowego popołudnia.  
— Widziałeś nas na Przeklętym Łuku?  
— Owszem — przytaknął. O ile wiedziałem, wuj Rabastan nigdy nie okazywał radości, jednak teraz z pewnością wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego i zadowolonego z siebie. — Od tamtego momentu śledzenie cię nie nastręczyło mi wielkich trudności. No, może z wyjątkiem czasu, który spędzałeś w domu. Nałożone wokół niego bariery okazały się całkowicie nie do pokonania, gratuluję, nawet ja sobie z nimi nie poradziłem. Ustaliłem jednak wzór, według którego się poruszałeś, no i proszę bardzo, z jakim efektem. Ale dosyć tego, Draco. Mam świstokliki, które przeniosą nas pod bramę dworu…  
— Wypuść Harry'ego — odezwałem się błagalnie. — Masz mnie. Matka będzie…  
Najwyraźniej nie to chciał usłyszeć, ponieważ wyczułem bijącą od niego falę gniewu oraz niestabilnej, wymykającej się spod kontroli magii.  
— Czy masz w ogóle pojęcie o totalnym piekle, o absolutnym spustoszeniu w duszy, które pozostawia po sobie rok spędzony w Azkabanie? No to spróbuj wyobrazić sobie dwadzieścia podobnych lat — syknął. — A wszystko z _jego_ winy. Wraz z moimi towarzyszami długo czekałem na taką okazję. Gdy z nim skończymy, będą musieli zbierać jego szczątki pincetą.  
Cichy jęk kazał mi spojrzeć w stronę Harry'ego. Usiłował otworzyć jedno oko. Jego usta były opuchnięte i pokryte skrzepami krwi, mimo tego próbował coś powiedzieć. Może „Draco", a może „kocham cię", nieważne, nie grało to najmniejszej roli. Odwróciłem wzrok, bo niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli wbrew całej swojej stanowczości nie straciłbym głowy patrząc na niego dłużej, a za żadną pieprzoną cholerę nie chciałem dać się złamać temu pierdolonemu szaleńcowi. Przycisnąłem obie dłonie do ud, żeby się dosłownie _trzymać_, uchwycić czegokolwiek, poszukać punktu zaczepienia…  
O. Mój. Boże. Sam. Ty kochana, najdroższa kobieto.  
Pistolet.  
Nadal tkwił w mojej kieszeni.  
Czy udałoby mi się wydobyć go stamtąd bez wzbudzenia uwagi Rabastana lub kogoś innego, to już osobna sprawa, niemniej szansa istniała. Pistolet był niewielki. Jeśli zdołałbym go wyciągnąć podczas podróży świstoklikiem do dworu, mógłbym ukryć go w dłoni. A gdy zostanę z Rabastanem sam…  
— Chodźmy więc — zwróciłem się do wuja od razu, bo im szybciej dostaniemy się do posiadłości, tym szybciej tego sukinsyna zastrzelę.  
— Wiedziałem, że wykażesz rozsądek. Zabierzmy ze sobą pana Pottera jako gwarancję powodzenia. Spodziewam się, że w jego stanie transport przy pomocy świstoklika może okazać się mało komfortowy, ale czasem nie można być zbyt wybrednym. — Uśmiechnął się najpierw do mnie, a potem do Harry'ego.  
I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

XXX

Suchy _trzask-trzask-trzask_ aportujących się do wewnątrz aurorów był ogłuszający. Zewsząd zaczęły latać klątwy, gdy na wołanie Rabastana o pomoc zjawili się pozostali śmierciożercy. Pomieszczenie, oświetlone świszczącymi i rykoszetującymi od ścian błyskawicami z dobrych pięćdziesięciu różdżek, wyglądało jak Times Square w sylwestrowy wieczór. Harry! Nie przeżyje ani sekundy, bezbronny i zawieszony nieruchomo w powietrzu pośrodku piwnicy!  
Złapałem go i pociągnąłem za sobą na podłogę. Ignorując jego pełne bólu wrzaski, wcisnąłem go za beczkę z piwem, gdzie było względnie bezpiecznie. Pistolet! Pistolet! Wyjąć… odbezpieczyć… Chryste, musiałem… Liczyła się każda kula. Powalić tak wielu uzbrojonych w różdżki drani, ile to możliwe… Rozglądając się wokół, przyklęknąłem na jedno kolano i uniosłem ramię, kierując je w stronę najbliższego śmierciożercy. Rabastan stał nie dalej niż dwa kroki przede mną. Wycelowałem. A gdy naciskałem spust, wykrzyknął klątwę, której nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem:  
— _Sectumsempra_!  
Och. Ból. O, Chryste. Krew. Zapach krwi. Merlinie, cała pieprzona masa krwi…

XXX

Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek odzyskam przytomność, przeżyłem więc coś w rodzaju miłej niespodzianki. Szokująco tania pościel, nędzna poduszka, woń środków dezynfekujących: wszystko to aż krzyczało, że nie mogłem znajdować się w Świętym Mungu. Musieliśmy być w jakimś nowojorskim szpitalu dla czarodziejów. Kurwa mać, co za ból w piersi. Ostrożnie wsunąłem dłoń pod szpitalną koszulę. Palcami wyczułem grubą bliznę, wędrującą od szyi aż po podbrzusze — auć do sześcianu! — i podziękowałem w duchu Merlinowi za to, że szalone lata mam już za sobą. Spróbuj poderwać kogoś, jeśli wyglądasz, jakby właśnie zrobiono ci przeszczep serca. Mało seksowny obrazek.  
Na lustrze wiszącym naprzeciwko mnie widniało wymalowane jaskrawoczerwoną szminką „Dzięki, Malfoy", obramowane pękatym sercem.  
Sądząc po kącie światła padającego z okna, musiał być późny ranek. Granger spała na łóżku stojącym po mojej prawej stronie, a Harry po lewej. Na stoliku obok jego posłania królowała wielka butla Szkiele-Wzro. Wydałem olbrzymie westchnienie ulgi na widok równomiernie wznoszącej się i opadającej klatki piersiowej. Jego twarz nadal przedstawiała sobą jedną wielką katastrofę, ale czas oraz uzdrowiciele na pewno temu zaradzą.  
— Twoja mama zeszła na dół na herbatę. Powinna być tu za moment — usłyszałem czyjś szept.  
Weasley, z moim Blackberry w ręku, siedział obok wsparty stopami o krawędź łóżka Harry'ego.  
— Brickbreaker*? — zapytałem cicho.  
— Tak, dla zabicia czasu. Jaki masz rekord?  
— Czterdzieści pięć tysięcy czterysta dwadzieścia.  
— Jesteś zasranym kłamcą, Malfoy — mruknął.  
— Byłem szukającym, Weasley — rzuciłem i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.  
Zapadłem na powrót w lekką drzemkę, z której obudziła mnie wysyczana, dosadna „kurwa". Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, jak Weasley rzuca komórkę na kołdrę.  
— Poziom szesnasty?  
— Cholera jasna, kurwa mać — warknął, po czym rozejrzał się wokół, aby sprawdzić, czy klnąc jak szewc, nie obudził żony. Granger nawet nie drgnęła.  
— Zabiłem go?  
Po części żywiłem nadzieję, że tak, po części, że nie. Jasne, wkrótce i tak byłoby po nim, już teraz wyglądał przecież jak chodzący trup. Gdybym nie był pewien, że zabije nas dokładnie w tej sekundzie, w której dostanie w swoje łapy notatki ojca, z rozkoszą sam wcisnąłbym mu je do ręki, wiedząc, że każde czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, jakie rzuci na siebie, tylko przybliży go do tego, czego obawiał się najbardziej.  
Weasley prychnął.  
— Skąd. Spudłowałeś o milę. Za to omal nie pozbawiłeś Dawlisha oka. Lestrange nie żyje, Merlinowi niech będą dzięki. Oszczędził nam tym samym przesłuchania i procesu. Niestety cała reszta będzie musiała stawić się przed Wizengamotem. Chryste, zapowiadają się nadgodziny na cały następny rok. Ten rodzaj spraw zawsze przyciąga jakichś półgłówków. Idiotów, którzy wyobrażają sobie, że są następcami Voldemorta. Jakby nie było, Lestrange'a mamy z głowy. Twoja matka unieruchomiła go Drętwotą, co spowodowało zatrzymanie akcji serca. Sądząc po jego wyglądzie i tak już był jedną nogą w grobie. Mówię ci, gdy kamuflaż się rozpłynął… — Wzdrygnął się. — Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy nie wchodził jej w drogę. Powiedziałem Kingsleyowi, że powinniśmy zatrudnić ją jako aurora.  
Zachichotałem, co zabolało jak jasna cholera.  
— Au. Nie zmuszaj mnie do śmiechu. Czego, do diabła, szukała tam moja matka? Czy ten Shacklebolt kompletnie oszalał?  
Na wszystkie pieprzone świętości, naprawdę będę musiał zamienić kilka poważnych słów z biurem aurorów i to natychmiast po opuszczeniu szpitalnego łóżka.  
— Nie żartowałem. Zresztą nie dała nam wyboru. Rzuciła zaklęcie tropiące w ślad za tobą na ułamek sekundy przed tym, zanim dotknąłeś świstoklika. Nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia. Wywołała nas przez kominek w chwili, kiedy zniknąłeś. Kazaliśmy jej nie ruszać się z miejsca i powiedzieliśmy, że sami się tym zajmiemy, a ona na to, żebyśmy się odpierdolili i aportowała się Merlin wie dokąd. Przyspieszyło to planowaną operację o sześć godzin, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowaliśmy, było _czterech_ zakładników obciążających nasze sumienie. W ciągu dziesięciu minut zebraliśmy tylu aurorów, ilu się tylko dało i aportowaliśmy się na miejsce dokładnie w tej samej chwili co ona. Człowieku, ta kobieta jest niesamowita.  
Granger poruszyła się, więc milczeliśmy, dopóki nie znieruchomiała ponownie, zapadając na powrót w głębszy sen.  
— Moja matka nigdy w życiu nie wymówiła słowa zbliżonego do „pierdolić". A jak _wy_ nas znaleźliście? — zapytałem szeptem.  
Przewrócił oczami.  
— Widać, ilu rzeczy nie wiesz. Miałem pięciu świadków, a każdy mówił co innego. Prędzej rzucę się ze szczytu wieży Gryffindoru niż zaufam Malfoyowi. Czar śledzący. To dlatego zaklęcie wyciszające, które nałożyłem na twoją kuchnię, zaskoczyło z taką mocą.  
— Powinienem się na ciebie wściec — skomentowałem, unosząc brew w geście sygnalizującym zakłopotanie. — Ale z oczywistych przyczyn nie mogę.  
Możliwe, że Weasley pozbył się z biegiem lat niektórych ze swoich szkolnych znaków rozpoznawczych, ale głębokie rumieńce do nich nie należały. Nagle oblał się szkarłatem od nasady włosów aż po czubek brody.  
— Dzięki, Malfoy. Wiesz. Harry. Wątpię, czy by mu się udało z tymi wszystkimi latającymi wokół klątwami. Tak czy owak, byłeś tam wręcz nieziemski. — Ostatnie słowa przypominały niewyraźne mamrotanie.  
— Ja _jestem_ nieziemski, Weasley. Najwyższy czas, żebyś przyznał to głośno.  
— Napusz się jeszcze bardziej z dumy, a puszczą ci szwy. Na razie nie zaszedłem aż tak daleko. Dotarłem zaledwie do punktu, w którym przestałem uważać cię za samolubnego gnojka. — Słowem, rodzaj zwycięstwa. O ile życie mnie czegoś nauczyło, to właśnie rozkoszowania się zwycięstwami, nieważne, jakiego kalibru. Weasley wycelował we mnie różdżką. — Poza tym uważam, że łżesz jak z nut, jeśli chodzi o twój osobisty rekord w Brickbreakera.  
Pokazałem mu środkowy palec, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
— Mario?  
Weasley potrząsnął głową, po czym odparł cicho:  
— Pamięć twojego zespołu została już zmodyfikowana.  
Zacisnąłem powieki, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Moi chłopcy.  
Poczułem dotyk czyjejś ręki. Ręki, którą znałem lepiej niż swoją własną.  
— Draco.  
Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak „Dua-o" — nadal miał całkowicie spuchnięte usta — ale ten baryton, nawet ledwo słyszalny, rozpoznałbym na końcu świata.  
Obróciłem się ku niemu i z wielką ostrożnością uniosłem jego poturbowaną rękę do ust.  
— Harry — wyszeptałem i pocałowałem wnętrze jego dłoni. Smakowała Szkiele-Wzro, solą i Anglią. Domem.

XXX

_Czas: 17:31 __  
__Data: 5 maja 2020 __  
__Do: zmieniaczczasu_  
_ Od: Draco Malfoy__  
__  
__Temat: _

_Jak tam prawe oko? Wiem, że mnie okłamiesz, jeśli powiesz, że miewa się świetnie, więc pozwoliłem sobie umówić Cię na kontrolne spotkanie z fachowcem w Świętym Mungu. Jutro o trzeciej. Podziękujesz mi później. __  
__Pozdrowienia od zespołu. Bez chwili wahania kupili bajkę z wypadkiem samochodowym, który Ci się niby przytrafił, więc gdy zjawisz się tu w piątek, twoje siniaki nadadzą wszystkiemu wiarygodnego tła. __  
__Wczoraj dostałem wreszcie nową różdżkę. Muszę się do niej jeszcze trochę przyzwyczaić. Po pierwsze, zdaje się mieć purytański charakter! Typowa amerykańska cecha! Czekają nas trudne czasy, jeśli mam przywoływać za jej pomocą tubkę z nawilżaczem. Idź się pieprzyć, ty beznadziejny, tandetny wyrobie. Naprawdę brak mi zaufania do amerykańskich wytwórców różdżek. Wiem, że zakrawa to na ekstremalną ksenofobię, ale prawdziwa sztuka ich produkcji musi zawierać w sobie _angielski_ pierwiastek. Dam ją do obejrzenia Ollivanderowi, gdy przyjadę do domu za tydzień (swoją drogą nie wierzę, że on _ciągle_ żyje). __  
__Tak, do domu. __  
__Ugiąłem kark przed tym, co nieuniknione. Zbyt wiele czynników sprzysięgło się przeciwko mnie. __  
__Przede wszystkim Ty. Już nigdy nie spuszczę Cię z oczu. Jesteś jednym wielkim obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy! Masz zmiażdżone ręce i o mało nie straciłeś oka! Tylko w Twoim przypadku zakup orchidei może przeobrazić się w międzynarodową aferę zakończoną dwutygodniowym pobytem w szpitalu. __  
__Po drugie, te cholerne przesłuchania. Granger przysłała mi dziś rano sowę z grafikiem kolejnych. _Mon dieu_, to będzie cud, jeśli uda mi się nie stracić pracy. Nakłamałem Caroline, że w przyszłym roku będę musiał wziąć masę wolnego, jako że cierpię na zagrażającą życiu chorobę. A że nie ufam amerykańskim lekarzom (pod tym względem zgodziła się ze mną bez dyskusji — czy w amerykańskim systemie zdrowia brak czegoś, o czym nie wiem, a o czym wiedzieć powinienem?), muszę leczyć się w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie powiedziałem, że mam raka, ale dałem jej to do zrozumienia. Jak zwykle nie miałem żadnego problemu z kłamstwem, jednak jej reakcja — nieco przesadzona jak na mój gust — wzbudziła we mnie poczucie winy. A ja _nigdy_ nie czuję się winny. Mówiąc ogólnie, miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę się mną przejęła. __  
__Po trzecie, najwyższy czas zabrać matkę do domu. Ponownie otworzyć bramy naszego dworu. Szwajcaria źle na nią działa. Potrzeba jej ogrodu. Poza tym zamierzam poszczuć ją na Albusa. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie on będzie motorem napędowym fanklubu małych Potterów nienawidzących Dracona Malfoya? __  
__Może powinniśmy zmienić kilka rzeczy. Przenieść mój zespół do Londynu. Spędzać większość czasu w Anglii, a w Nowym Jorku pojawiać się sporadycznie. Chciałbym zachować część tamtego życia, tak jak jest nim telefon komórkowy obok mojej różdżki, ale myśl o mieszkaniu, w którym nie ma Renza i Maria... __  
__I może powinienem rzucić palenie. __  
__Cóż, nie ma powodów do narzekania. _

_Kochający Draco_

**KONIEC**

* Brickbreaker to gra ładowana standardowo na niektóre komórki, między innymi i na Blackberry, polegająca na zbijaniu cegiełek przy pomocy kija i piłki.


End file.
